Naruto The Phasing Phantom
by oneday575712
Summary: Naruto punya kekai tota, Baca selengkapnya... Pair: [NarutoxNarukoxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : Non-blood Related Incest, Mini Harem, Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, Hanya Selingan, dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x OC x Naruko, slight:Kakashi or Sai or Sasuke x Sakura (tergantung entar..), Sasuke x Sakura or Hinata (tergantung entar juga...), Shikamaru x Ino or Temari or all of them, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, 12 tahun dan hari ini aku resmi jadi Genin, anak dari dua orang yang malu mengakui diriku adalah anaknya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Kenapa aku memakai marga Uzumaki yang sebenarnya marga ibuku, sedangkan harusnya Namikaze? Itu karena aku dibuang dari keluarga itu! Kenapa aku dibuang? Karena, kemampuanku membaca pikiran orang disekitarku dan kebohongan mereka tanpa menyentuh mereka sama sekali! Sebenarnya itu adalah kemampuan yang sangat spesial, karena klan yamanaka harus menyentuh dan memaksa masuk pikiran yang mereka baca. Tapi, karena ketakutan masyarakat yang pernah kubaca, mereka malah menyebutku tukang fitnah, tukang bohong, tukang ngibul dan apalah itu, sehingga keluargaku malu dan akhirnya mengucilkanku. Hal itu akhirnya diperparah, karena perkataan Jiraiya no baka tentang ramalan Naruko (3 bulan lebih muda dariku), adik angkat sekaligus anak angkat ayah dan ibuku yang merupakan jinchuriki Kyuubi setelah ibuku, dalam ramalan itu dikatakan bahwa Naruko akan jadi anak dalam ramalan walau Jiraiya belum yakin, tapi orang tuaku langsung yakin dan akhirnya makin menjauhiku dan akhirnya aku dibuang saat aku umur 4 tahun, karena aku dianggap mengganggu perkembangan Naruko (karena, aku mengatakan kenbenaran tentang Naruko). Aku sebenarnya akan dibuang dari Konoha, tapi dicegah Tsunade-baachan dan akhirnya aku diangkat jadi cucu sekaligus muridnya.

Walau hidupku seperti ini, banyak orang yang masih membenciku, tapi lama-kelamaan jumlahnya mulai berkurang, karena aku sekarang lebih memilih diam dan menyimpan pikiran orang kubaca untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi, keluargaku asli masih belum melihatku sama sekali.

Untuk orang-orang yang paling kusayangi adalah Tsunade-baachan, nenek sekaligus waliku, jasa beliau banyak sekali, mulai mengajariku jutsu medis, membuatku diterima (sebagian) masyarakat, membuat keluargaku dan tetua desa tidak berani berbuat macam-macam padaku (senggol, tonjok! Itu prinsip nenek Tsunade) dan paling penting, menghapus kebencian diriku tentang orang tua, adik, para tetua dan masyarakat Konoha (walau aku tetap tidak suka desa ini). Sedangkan, orang lain yang kusayangi adalah Uzumaki Kanade, pacarku yang juga merupakan cucu angkat Tsunade-baachan juga. Orang-orang lain yang sangat dekat denganku adalah Shizune-nee yang sudah kuanggap kakakku, keluarga Teuchi yang sering memberiku ramen gratis, Keluarga Nara, Keluarga Yamanaka, Keluarga Akamichi, Keluarga Sarutobi, Keluarga Inuzuka, Jiraiya (sebenarnya modus mendekati baachan) dan lain-lain.

Walau aku berumur 12 tahun aku adalah ninja yang hebat, kemampuan andalanku adalah shunsin, shunsinku agak beda dengan orang lain, mungkin jika kalian mengetahui almarhum Uchiha Shisui kalian akan tahu jenis Shunsinku, aku sebenarnya ingin belajar Hiraishin, tapi Tsunade-baachan melarangku karena berbahaya, dia masih takut kalau aku nanti terjebak di ruang dimensi. Kemampuan unikku lain, aku dapat membaca masa lalu orang atau benda yang kusentuh dan aku juga bisa memprediksi gerakan orang lain tanpa doujutsu apapun. Kemampuanku yang lain adalah sensor, jarak sensorku adalah 10 kilometer. Aku juga mengusai 3 elemen dasar air, angin dan petir dengan kontrol cakra yang hebat, aku tahu aku juga bisa elemen es walaupun aku tahunya tanpa sengaja saat bermain air dengan Kanade-chan di sungai, walau sampai sekarang aku belum begitu menguasai elemen es itu. Aku juga ahli dalam bidang kenjutsu dan medis. Kemudian, aku mepunyai kemampuan aneh yaitu aku bisa membuat cahaya berwarna tidak jelas (kadang berwarna putih, kadang merah, kadang kuning, kadang biru, kadang ungu dan kadang juga percampuran warna-warna tersebut). Tapi, walaupun aku hebat, aku malas menunjukan kemampuanku didepan orang-orang, aku malas mendapat perhatian orang lain seperti si Uchiha pendendam yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakaknya dan aku malas mendapat perhatian oleh para pembohong yang hanya hormat pada orang yang lebih kuat. Jadi, di Akademi aku tak seterkenal Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius, tapi aku juga tak seterkenal Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji yang terkenal bandel atau Naruko, Sakura dan Ino yang terkenal cerewet dan tukang gosip, mungkin aku dan Kanade-chan lebih terkenal pendiam seperti Shino.

Cita-cita? Cita-citaku mungkin memperbaiki dan merombak desa ini, walau itu takkan terjadi. Cita-citaku yang lain, mungkin jadi sannin seperti Tsunade-baachan dan Jiraiya no baka, karena menurutku sannin adalah orang-orang yang siap disegala medan tempur (Karena dilatih langsung oleh siluman-siluman super kuat), sedangkan Kage (seperti ayah) biarpun lebih hebat, mereka tidak bisa langsung siap dibeberapa medan tempur (pengecualian, hokage pertama dan kedua yang memang level dewa).

Oke, itu sedikit penjelasan diriku dan doakan aku sekelompok dengan Kanade-chan.. soalnya selain pasangan yang serasi, kami adalah patner yang hebat.

**Naruto POV END.**

* * *

**Kanade POV**

Namaku Kanade Uzumaki, 13 tahun, hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih kenjutsu, jutsu medis dan fuinjutsu bersama Naruto-kun, Shizune-nee dan Obaa-chan, yang tidak kusukai banyak dan kalian tak perlu tahu, yang kalian perlu tahu, yang paling penting yang tidak kusukai adalalah Naruko, cewek yang membuat Naruto-kun diabaikan sekaligus cewek yang (kelihatannya) selalu ingin diperhatikan Naruto-kun (Tahu gak tu anak? Naruto itu Cuma milikku!).

Oh ya! Sebenarnya aku adalah anak yang yatim piatu, ayah dan ibuku meninggal ketika desaku yang berisi klan Uzumaki yang selamat dari bencana Uzugakure diserang Desa besar bernama Kirigakure disaat aku berumur 4 tahun dan alasan bodoh kenapa desaku diserang cuma karena Uzumaki ahli Fuinjutsu. Mulai saat itu aku menjadi pendiam dan pembenci. Setelah penyerangan itu aku memutuskan lari ke Kirigakure sendiri dan menjadi pencuri untuk mengisi perutku selagi kosong. Aku berhenti mencuri dan menjadi pelarian saat umurku 8 tahun, saat itu aku mencuri tas 3 orang pengembara dan akhirnya aku ketahuan seseorang dari pengembara itu, orang itu setahun lebih muda dariku namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, kukira dia akan marah padaku ternyata dia malah mengajakku kedua orang pengembara lain yang kita ketahui sebagai 2 dari 3 legenda sannin Tsunade-baachan dan Jiraiya no Hentai yang sedang mencari tanaman obat langka. Satu hal yang sedikit aneh dari anak itu, anak itu dapat menceritakan kisah hidupku dengan benar dan jelas walau aku sendiri belum menceritakannya, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku, dan pada akhirnya aku dibawa mereka keKonoha dan akhirnya aku resmi jadi warga Konoha. Soal kedekatanku dengan Naruto-kun sendiri aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena kami sama-sama tinggal seatap, sama-sama punya rasa sakit yang sama, hobi dan makanan favorit kami juga sama, akhirnya kami mulai dekat dan akhirnya berpacaran.

Beberapa hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku adalah ahli kenjutsu, jadi bersiap-siaplah terpotong leher kalian jika macam-macam denganku maupun Naruto-kun. Selain ahli kenjutsu, aku juga merupakan sensor-nin dan medis-nin yang berbakat . Untuk elemen aku punya 3 yaitu api, angin dan tanah. Sedangkan untuk kekkai genkai aku gagal membangkitkan rantai cakra, karena aku bukan keturunan klan utama Uzumaki, toh itu juga gak penting..

Cita-cita? Mungkin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, mungkin juga menjadi ahli fuinjutsu, dan mungkin menjadi kunoichi terhebat. Ah gak usah dibahas, gak penting..

Mungkin itu penjelasan tentangku hanya ini. Doakan aku besok sekelompok dengan Naruto-kun besok dan mudah-mudahan saja aku tak sekelompok dengan si Naruko ataupun teman-temannya yang cerewet (Baca: Sakura dan Ino)

**Kanade POV END.**

* * *

**Naruko POV**

Namaku Naruko Namikaze, 12 tahun. anak angkat keluarga Namikaze, orang yang kusukai adalah Naruto-nii, walaupun awalnya adalah penyesalanku karena merampas haknya, tapi entah kenapa lama-lama jadi kepincut, aku juga tak tahu. Yang aku tidak suka ialah Kanade, wanita stoic berambut merah yang selalu membawa pedang kemana-mana dan selalu mendeathglare wanita-wanita yang mencoba dekat dengan Naruto-nii (Aku tahu dia pacarnya! Tapi kan cuma pacar, bukan istrinya..)

Aku lahir dari seorang ibu tanpa ayah (baca: pelacur), tepat dimana hari penyerangan Kyuubi diKonoha yang membuat banyak orang wafat, salah satunya Hiruzen Sarutobi orang yang menyegel kyuubi padaku. Karena, memang kyuubi membutuhkan jinchuriki yang baru lahir (nih monster milih-milih amat yak!) jadi ibu asliku langsung menawarkan diriku pada Hokage ke 4 aka Tou-san dengan syarat aku harus diurusnya, dan mulai saat itu aku resmi menjadi keluarga Namikaze. Oh ya.. aku baru mengetahui ini dari Naruto-nii saat umur 3,5 tahun, saat itu aku tidak bisa menerimanya dan akhirnya melapor pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san sehingga Naruto-nii diusir dari rumah, aku awalnya aku senang karena bisa mendapat kasih sayang dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san sepenuhnya, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa bersalah dan hal ini diperparah saat kejadian saat umurku 7 tahun, sore itu aku pulang dari rumah sahabatku Ino, aku dicegat orang mabuk dan orang mabuk itu hendak memperkosaku dan mengatakan ibuku asliku adalah pelacur, jadi aku pantas diperkosa, tapi sebelum dia memperkosaku dia telah mati dengan kepala terpotong dan aku akhirnya menyadari siapa yang menyalamatkanku, seorang berpedang berambut kuning yang ternyata Naruto-nii dan ketika aku ingin berterima-kasih padanya dia telah hilang dalam pusaran angin. Dan mulai dari kejadian itu, aku jatuh cinta dengannya tapi sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Oh ya.. mungkin kenapa kalian bertanya-tanya dari klan mana aku berasal? Kayaknya dari Uzumaki deh.. soalnya rambutku asli berwarna merah seperti kaa-san, walau sekarang berwarna kuning karena aku adalah pewaris klan Namikaze, jadi warna rambut harus kuning! Huhh.. harusnya Naruto-nii yang jadi pewaris klan ini dan aku cuma perlu jadi istrinya, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot ke mengecat rambut merah indahku. Indah? Sepertinya Naruto-nii lebih suka wanita berambut merah seperti Kanade sialan itu.

Sekian kisahku, doakan aku sekelompok dengan Naruto-nii dan salah satu sahabatku (Baca: Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata) walau sahabatku semuanya ingin sekelompok dengan Sasuke, dan mudah-mudahan jangan sekelompok dengan Kanade...

**Naruko POV END.**

* * *

_Sementara itu disebuah ruangan.._

Terlihat orang tua memakai banyak perban dari mulai mata dan tangan kirinya.

"Sai, tolong awasi Uzumaki Naruto dan jika memungkinkan ajak masuk ke grup ini! Dan mulai besok kau akan menjadi genin Konoha!", Perintah orang itu.

"Baik, Danzo-sama..:", Kata orang yang dipanggil berpusar seksi itu.

'Hmm.. mudah-mudahan kau tertarik masuk grup ini Naruto-kun dan kita akan sama-sama melindungi konoha dalam akar dan bayangan..'

-TBC-

* * *

_Penjelasan Karakter:_

1. Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Elemen : Angin, Air, Petir

Kekkai Genkai : Es, (Mungkin) Badai

Kekkei Tota : Pembiasan Cahaya

Kemampuan lain : Mind Reading, Claircognizance, Clairsentience, Sensor tingkat tinggi, Medis tingkat menengah.

Penampilan : Kaya Naruto di canon tapi tanpa kumis, memakai celana panjang warna cream dengan kantong kunai disebelah kiri, sepatu warna hitam, memakai kaos pendek sesiku berwarna hitam dengan lambang uzumaki berwarna merah didepannya dan membawa katana dipunggung.

2. Nama : Kanade Uzumaki

Elemen : Angin, Api, Tanah

Kekkai Genkai : Penghangus/Shakuton, (mungkin) Lava.

Kemampuan lain : Sensor tingkat menengah, Medis tingkat tinggi.

Penampilan : punya mata merah, kulit putih, rambut merah pendek sebahu. dia memakai jaket hitam dan didalamnya ada baju merah, memakai celana pendek hitam selutut,dipaha kiri ada kantong kunai, dll. ama sepatu ninja warna hitam, membawa katana dipinggang kirinya.

3. Nama : Naruko Namikaze

Elemen : ? (Belum ada ide)

Kekkai Genkai : ? (Belum ada ide, kemungkinan cakra chain)

Kemampuan lain : ? (belum ada ide)

Penampilan : Sama kaya Naruko di canon, memakai baju yang sama kaya naruto waktu genin

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update tidak tahu..**

**Untuk Hyouton no Naruto klo gak didown (klo krisis ide), mungkin akan banting alur (jadi dark!Naruto dan sangat membenci konoha dan gak harem cuman NaruOC aja)...**

**Sekalian mau nanya jounin pembimbing buat Naruto+Kanade+Sai? Klo bisa yang ahli kenjutsu seperti mereka bertiga..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Non-blood Related Incest, Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : Seperti apa gambaran kekkai tota Naruto?

A : Kekai tota Naruto adalah penggabungan petir (cahaya) dan es (kaca), sehingga menghasilkan cahaya berwarna tidak jelas (prinsip pembiasan prima), anggap aja singkatnya elemen cahaya, tapi entar masih lama belajar elemen prismanya

Q : Apakah naruto akan keluar desa?

A : Tidak, disini Naruto akan melindungi desa ini dan dengan kekuatan utamanya (clairsentience: membaca sejarah orang/benda melalui sentuhan secara instan, claircognizance: kemampuan memprediksi sesuatu secara instan dan prism releasenya)

* * *

Chapter 2

_Pagi itu di Akademi..._

Terdapat banyak murid yang sedang berbincang-bincang tentang siapa gerangan kelompok mereka. Salah satunya grup gosip yang berisi Naruko, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Hari pasti aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun, pig!", Kata Sakura.

"Jangan mimpi, Sasuke-kun itu cuma milikku jidat lebar!", Balas Ino.

"Hahh.. Kalian ini berisik sekali! Apa gantengnya sih anak pantat itu?", Keluh Naruko.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut campur urusan kami, dasar Brocon!", Jawab Ino dan Sakura.

"A-ano sebaiknya kita diam teman-teman, sepertinya Iruka-sensei akan datang!", Kata Hinata.

Lalu masuklah sensei mereka yang hidungnya seksi yaitu Iruka dan langsung membuat orang-orang didalam kelas ribut menjadi tenang.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan mengadakan pembagian kelompok!", Kata Iruka.

"Kali ini aku tak akan membacakannya satu-satu, karena aku sudah menuliskannya dipapan tulis!", Kata Iruka sambil menunjuk papan tulis yang ditutupi kain hitam.

Irukapun membuka kain hitam, sedangkan para murid-murid berdebar-debar, karena ingin tahu siapa teman segrupnya. Dan dipapan tulis itu tertulis tulisan seperti berikut:

_Team 1- Team 5: ..._

_Team 6 : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kanade, Sai. _

_Team 7 : Namikaze Naruko, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Team 8 : Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata._

_Team 9 : ..._

_Team 10 : Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji , Ino Yamanaka._

Beberapa orang langsung protes melihat hasil itu.

"Sensei, Kenapa si jidat lebar bersama Sasuke-kun? Dan kenapa juga aku harus sekelompok dengan dua anak pembuat onar itu?", Protes Ino.

"Tidak usah protes pig, lagipula yang pantas untuk Sasuke-kun itu aku!", Sahut Sakura.

'Huhh.. kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama fansgirl rambut pink itu!', Batin Sasuke.

'Tidak setim dengan Sasuke-kun ya? Tak apalah!', Batin Hinata.

Sedangkan disisi lain Naruko sedang membatin sebal karena dia gagal setim dengan kakaknya dan musuh besarnya yang setim dengan kakaknya. Sedangkan Kanade hanya menyeringai.

"Dan siapa anak bernama Sai itu?", Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Diam semua! Kelompok ini sudah diatur oleh hokage sedemikian rupa! Dan untuk Sai, aku tidak tahu yang jelas dia telah menunggumu di Training Ground 6! Dan untuk Jounin kalian, sudah menunggu di Training ground kalian masing-masing!", Kata Iruka.

Dan dengan itu, merekapun pergi ketraining groundnya masing-masing.

* * *

_Di Training Ground 6..._

Terdapat anak berkulit pucat dan memaki baju yang kurang bahan (perutnya kelihatan) sedang duduk ditanah dan bersandar dipohon, lalu datanglah dua orang yang merupakan tokoh utama kisah ini. Kemudian, anak berkulit pucat itu langsung menyapa kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Jadi, kalian rekan satu timku, perkenalkan namaku Sai!", Kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan mengajak Naruto bersalaman.

Narutopun menjabat tangan Sai dan tiba-tiba dia bisa membaca masa lalu Sai, mulai dari Shin (kakaknya Sai) yang mati saat misi, Penghapusan Emosi, Danzo, Segel di lidah Sai dan Anbu-Root.

"Maaf, Aku belum tertarik masuk Anbu-Root!", Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Sai dan Kanade terkejut, tapi Sai menyembunyikan keterkejutan karena ia sudah terlatih.

"Apa Anbu-Root itu, Naruto-kun?", Tanya Kanade bingung.

"Anbu yang lebih kejam daripada Anbu asli Konoha sendiri! Mereka adalah senjata rahasia terbaik yang pernah diciptakan Konoha dan rela melakukan apapun demi Konoha, termasuk misi bunuh diri! Mereka adalah bawahan langsung shinobi kegelapan Danzou!", Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui prinsip kerja kami, Naruto-kun!", Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sai langsung lari kearah Naruto dan langsung mencabut tantonya dan langsung bersiap menebas Naruto yang sudah mengetahui prinsip Anbu-Root yang sangat rahasia, tapi 'Trank..' Naruto berhasil menangkis dengan pedangnya dan Naruto menendang Sai hingga terpental tapi Sai berhasil mendarat dengan baik, dan bersiap melompat untuk menyerang Naruto, tapi Kanade yang daritadi hanya melihat kini sudah melompat dan melakukan teknik kenjutsu andalannya.

"**Hifukidake"**

Kanade melakukan Iado (teknik pembelah besinya mifune) tapi memasukan cakra api ke padangnya sehingga pedangnya terlapisi api dan 'trankk..' tanto Sai akhirnya patah dan perutnya juga hampir terkena teknik ini tapi dengan ahli dia menghindarinya. Sai dengan cepat menendang Kanade dengan keras sehingga terpental, tapi dengan ahli pula Kanade mendarat didekat Naruto. Sai langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantong penyimpanan lalu menggambar sesuatu di gulungan tersebut dengan kuas dan tinta.

"**Chōjū Giga"**

Dari gulungan tersebut muncul 6 harimau dari tinta dan harimau-harimau tersebut dengan cepat menerjang Naruto dan Kanade. Disisi lain, Kanade dan Naruto melihat harimau-harimau tersebut langsung membuat hanseal jutsunya masing-masing.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

"**Fūton: Daitoppa"**

Kanade menembakkan jutsu bola api dari mulutnya dan Naruto meniupkan angin dengan skala (lumayan) besar dan kedua jutsu tersebut bergabung menjadi bola api yang sangat besar dan menerjang harimau-harimau Sai hingga meleleh, dan bola api tersebut terus mengarah kearah Sai, tapi Sai dengan lihai menghindarinya, Kanade melihat Sai sedikit lengah langsung berlari menuju Sai dan 'Duakk..' Sai terpental beberapa meter karena tendangan Kanade yang sudah melapisi kakinya dengan cakra. Kanade melihat Sai sudah terpental lalu mengambil Shuriken dari katong penyimpanan dikaki kirinya dan langsung melemparkan teknik andalan Almarhum Hokage ke-3.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Shuriken yang dilempar Kanade berubah menjadi puluhan dan semua menerjang Sai, tapi lagi-lagi Sai menghindarinya dengan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dididepan Sai melalui shunsin sempurna dan langsung mengarahkan jutsu keraarah Sai.

"**Rasengan"**

Tapi, sebelum rasengan Naruto mengenai Sai, seseorang menangkap tangan Naruto hingga Rasengannya hilang dan langsung melempar Naruto.

"JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN JUTSU ITU DISEMBARANG TEMPAT, BOCAH BODOH!"

* * *

_Bersama Naruko dan Team 7..._

Naruko, Sakura, dan Sasuke sudah datang di training ground 7, mata mereka terbelalak kaget setelah mengetahui siapa Jounin pembimbing mereka, terutama Naruko yang daritadi memasang muka cemberut, karena tidak sekelompok dengan kakaknya.

"Kaa-chan!", Kata Naruko kaget.

"ohayou Naruko-chan, Sasuke-chan, dan Sakura-chan!", Kata wanita berambut merah ceria yang kita ketahui sebagai Kushina.

"ohayou Kushina-san!", Kata Sakura tak kalah ceria.

'Mimpi apa semalam! Timku dua gadis cerewet, sekarang jounin pembimbingku adalah seorang alien merah yang hyperaktif!', Batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang mungkin kita sudah saling kenal, tapi alangkah baiknya kita semua memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing!", Kata Kushina.

"Maksud Kaa-san?", Tanya Naruko.

"Contohnya begini, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Kushina, yang aku sukai adalah Minato dan Naruko-chan, yang tidak kusukai wanita yang dekat-dekat dengan Minato, cita-citaku mungkin mempunyai anak lagi yang normal!", Jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah namaku Haruno Sakura, yang aku sukai '(melirik Sasuke)' , Yang tidak kusukai Ino-pig, cita-citaku '(melirik Sasuke lagi)'!"

'Wahh.. ternyata ada yang sedang jatuh cinta!', batin Kushina.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusuka tidak ada yang spesifik dan yang tidak kusuka banyak! Cita-citaku adalah mencari dan membunuhnya!"

'Sepertinya dia masih dendam pada kakaknya!'

"Namaku Namikaze Naruko, yang kusukai itu rahasiaku, yang tidak kusukai orang yang selalu overprotektif! Cita-citaku masih rahasiaku juga!", Kata Naruko.

"Kamu ini, suka main rahasia-rahasian!", Kata Kushina.

" Wajarkan, anak perempuan seusiaku punya rahasia?", Tanya Naruko.

"Yaa.. ya.. oh, besok kalian temui aku ditraining ground ini jam 7 dan jangan sarapan!", Kata Kushina.

"Memang ada apa, Kaa-san?", Tanya Naruko.

"Rahasia!", Kata Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan kemudian dia menghilang melalui shunsin.

* * *

_Kembali ke Naruto..._

Naruto terlempar beberapa meter karena lemparan itu. Kanade mengetahui Naruto langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan berlari.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?", Tanya Kanade.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kanade-chan! APA MASUDMU ERO-SENNIN?", Tanya Naruto keras.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GUNAKAN JUTSU ITU SEMBARANGAN!", Bentak Jiraiya.

Setelah membentak Naruto, Jiraiya langsung menghadap Sai.

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang kau dan Danzou inginkan dari Naruto! Yang jelas jika kalian macam-macam pada calon cucuku, aku akan langsung menghancurkan Root dengan tanganku sendiri!", Ancam Jiraiya.

"Dan mulai saat ini aku adalah Jounin pembimbing kalian bertiga!",Tambah Jiraiya.

"Kukira kami akan memilki Jounin pembimbing yang ahli kenjutsu seperti kami! Ternyata cuma kau!", Ejek Naruto.

"Jangan remehkan aku bocah! Aku akan membuat kalian semua menjadi mata-mata handal sepertiku!", Jelas Jiraiya.

"Bilang saja ini modusmu mendekati Obaa-chan!"

"Kau ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendukung aku jadi kakekmu! Oh ya.. sebaiknya kalian pulang dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk tesku besok!"

-TBC-

* * *

_Info Jutsu:_

Name : Hifukidake (Bamboo-Blown Fire)

Type : Fire Release

Clasification : Kenjutsu, Cakra Flow

Range : Short Range

Parent Jutsu : Iado, Leaf-style Sword Art

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika jelek...**

**Mohon maaf jika Jounin pembimbingnya bukan ahli kenjutsu. Karena kemampuan Naruto, Kanade dan Sai sangat cocok jadi mata-mata jadi saya milih Jiraya saja..**

**Dan minta tolong yang bisa namain pedang Naruto dan Kanade? Cirinya pedang Naruto kaya Shusui zoro tapi bilahnya lurus dan lingkaran merahnya diganti lambang klan uzumaki warna merah dan kanade pedangnya ciri-cirinya sama kaya Shusi zoro hanya saja besinya warna putih dan warna gagang pedangnya biru, sarungnya warna hitam dan lingkaran merahnya diganti lambang uzumaki warna biru. Kekerasan dua pedang ini lebih keras dari kusanaginya orochimaru, sehingga pedang ini tidak bisa patah jika diinjak susanoo sempurna maupun bijuu.**

**Dan soal Naruko? Elemen apakah yang cocok selain api (kyuubi)?**

**Untuk Kakashi? Dia akan berperan penting kok.. jadi ketua anbu difict saya ini...**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update tidak tahu..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	3. Pengumuman

**Pengumuan:**

**Sebuhungan dengan adanya UAS Di Kampus saya, maka saya akan 'Hiatus Sementara' sampai tanggal 11 Januari, tapi jika saya sempet saya akan Update sesempatnya pada masa Hiatus saya, saya juga kalau sempet akan post fic saya yang 2 lagi, Naruto versi Sharingan (Naruto sebenarnya pintar tapi belum begitu hebat/hebatnya perlahan) dan Naruto versi Jounin (Naruto lebih tua tiga tahun dari rockie 12 dan jadi Jounin pembimbing Team 7).**

**Mohon maaf jika saya ada salah, Sekian Terimakasih...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : Author-san boleh nanya,apa saja kegunaan kekkei tota naruto

A : Kekkai tota Naruto punya beberapa fungsi, yang pertama space-time ninjutsu, kedua adalah peledak, ketiga mengacaukan sesuatu (ex: mengacaukan bijuudama), tapi masih lama/belajar Hyouton dulu dari Haku.

Q : Apa cerita in akan jadi harem dengan haku juga?

A : Sepertinya tidak dulu, saya buat Haku disini sebagai sosok kakak bagi Naruto dan Kanade, mungkin disini akan jadi pairnya Kakashi (mungkin tapi?)

Q : Kenapa milih Jouninnya Jiraiya?

A : Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah orang yang bisa bertindak apapun tanpa misi Minato, jadi cocok bagi Naruto yang disini agak membenci ayahnya.

Q : Oh ya, ini buat saran. Naruto dibikin netral aja. Maksudku, kan sifat Naruto versi dark atau baik udah terlalu terlalu mainstrum. Jadi, bikin netral aja. Juga, Ama keluarganya dia gak naruh dendam tapi juga gak punya harapan lagi keluarga mereka bakalan kembali utuh. Jadi, waktu kushina dan minato udah sadar akan kesalahan mereka, Naruto tetap gak nganggap mereka keluarga dan terus manggil kushina-sama dan Hokage-sama. Ahahaha saran aja sih. Habis, Naruto yang dibikin benci banget ama keluarganya atau Naruto yang gak naruh dendam dan memaafkan mereka itu udah terlalu mainstream

A : Maaf, disini Narutonya baik, tapi tidak menyukai Minato dan Kushina. Bahkan, Naruto kadang bersifat kurang ajar pada mereka, seperti memanggil rambut tomat dan Hokage bodoh didepan, mereka sehingga Jiraiya dan Tsunade sering turun tangan masalah ini.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Pagi itu Disebuah Aparteman..._

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah pendek menggunakan apron sedang memasak didapur, kemudian masuk seseorang seumuran dengannya, berambut kuning jabrik dan terlihat sedang bangun tidur.

"Ohayō, Naruto-kun!", Sapa gadis itu.

"Ohayō Kanade-chan! Oh iya, dimana Obaa-chan sekarang?", Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tak tahu, yang jelas dia keluar tadi pagi!", Jelas Kanade.

Naruto langsung duduk dikursi dapur dan Kanade langsung ikut duduk dan memberi segelas kopi.

"Oh ya, aku tadi pagi dapat surat dari Sensei mesum itu, bahwa tes kita akan diganti diganti di Hutan Kematian!", Kata Kanade menjelaskan.

'Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sensei-baka, yang jelas sepertinya bukan tes lonceng seperti tiga tahun lalu!', Batin Naruto.

"Oh iya, tanto itu milik siapa?", Tanya Kanade sambil menunjuk sebuah tanto yang tergantung di dapur.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengganti tanto Sai yang kau rusak dan aku ingin minta maaf padanya!", Jelas Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya kau minta maaf dan memaafkan pada orang lain! Bahkan, ayah dan ibumu tidak pernah kau maafkan! Bahkan, jika bertemu ayahmu kalian selalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung dan jika tidak dipisah Ero-sennin atau Obaa-chan, kalian hampir saling membunuh karena lidah manismu itu! Dan berapa yang harus kuganti untuk tanto itu? Bagaimanapun aku yang merusaknya!", Kata Kanade.

"Entahlah, mungkin Sai punya masa lalu yang suram seperti kita! Lagipula, kita satu kelompok jadi kita tidak boleh terpecah-belah! Dan soal uang tidak usah ganti, aku baru dapat rejeki!", Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Jangan bilang, kau membantu Ero-sennin membuat novel porno itu lagi!", Kata Kanade.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga butuh uang!", Jelas Naruto.

"Terserah, yang penting jangan ikut-ikut mesum!", Kata Kanade.

"Entahlah, mungkin pengecualian pada dirimu!". Kata Naruto dengan wajah mesum.

"BAKA!",

* * *

_Di Training Ground 7.._

Naruko yang sampai disitu langsung bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi tidak menemukan kaa-sannya.

"Ohayō Sakura, Ohayō Sasuke!", Sapa Naruko.

"Hn..",

"Ohayō Naruko, dimana Kushina-san sekarang?", Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tak tahu, soalnya tadi pagi saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada, kukira dia disini!", Jelas Naruko.

Lalu terdengar suara sapaan seorang berambut merah panjang seperti tomat.

"Ohayou Naru-chan, Saku-chan, Sasu-chan, maaf terlambat soalnya tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan Minato!", Sapa Kushina.

"Ohayou Kushina-san/Kaa-san, bisa kita mulai tesnya!"

"Baiklah, tes kali ini adalah tes penentuan kalian benar-benar lulus atau tidak! Aku juga tidak akan pilih kasih terhadap anakku sendiri! Aku punya dua lonceng, silahkan kalian sekuat tenaga merebutnya dariku, yang tidak dapat lonceng akan dikembalikan ke Akademi!", Jelas Kushina.

"APA?"

"Kau yakin kaa-san, tidak bohong kan?", Tanya Naruko.

"Aku tidak bohong, jadi kalian harus benar-benar serius dalam tes ini!", Kata Kushina.

"Ckk.. sepertinya kau meremehkanku Kushina-san!", Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan kunai keKushina tapi Kushina berhasil menghindarinya. Dan langsung membuat handseal.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**

Kushina langsung membuat satu jutsu elemen angin sehingga menerbangkan tiga muridnya.

"Wahh.. Kenapa kuterbangkan mereka, ttebane! Sekarang makin susah untuk mengalahkan mereka semua sekaligus!", Kata Kushina kesal akan kesalahannya sendiri.

Sasuke sepertinya berhasil mendarat paling dekat dengan Kushina. Langsung membuat handseal.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Sasuke langsung membuat jutsu api andalannya, dia menembakan bola api besar kearah Kushina. Kushina melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan banyak rantai cakra warna biru didepannya untuk menahan api Sasuke, dan 'duar..' terjadi ledakan karena tabrakan rantai dan api, tapi rantai Kushina tetap kokoh karena kuatnya.

'Dia jenius seperti Mikoto, sudah memiliki jurus elemental saat masih kecil!', Batin Kushina.

Sasuke yang melihat jutsu apinya kalah saat berhadapan dengan rantai Kushina sedikit geram, dia langsung membuat jutsu api lagi.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Sasuke menyemburkan api kearah Kushina lagi, tapi Kushina kemudian hanya memutuskan koneksinya kerantai cakranya dan langsung membuat jutsu.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

Kushina menyemburkan air yang berbentuk dinding dari mulutnya dan air itu menahan api Sasuke hingga padam dan tanpa diketahui sasuke Kushina telah membuat jutsu lagi.

**"Suiton: Suidanha"**

Kushina meludahkan peluru air pemotong berkecepatan tinggi kearah Sasuke dan melihat itu Sasuke langsung menghindar dan 'crasshh...' sepertinya kecepatan air dan Sasuke lebih cepat airnya, sehingga pinggang kiri Sasuke tergores dan berdarah, Sasuke lalu merasa kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja membangkitkan sharingan satu tamoenya, tapi dia akhirnya pingsan karena kesakitan.

"Pelajaran pertama ninjutsu, kuyakin kau cukup hebat disini, hanya saja kau terlalu terburu-buru menyerang dan mudah emosi!", Kata Kushina sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia ditendang dari belakang hingga terpental dan terlihat Naruko yang siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap Naruko-chan, tapi ingat aku tak akan pilih kasih!", Kata Kushina.

Sedangkan Naruko hanya diam dan membuat handseal.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Naruko membuat 7 klon dan 3 klon langsung menyerang Kushina dari berbagai arah mulai dari kiri, kanan dan depan, tapi Kushina berhasil menghindarinya dan langsung menghajarnya dengan pukulannya, 'dust.. dusst.. dust..' ketiga bunsin langsung menghilang, tapi 'duak..' salah satu bunshin Naruko berhasil memukul Kushina, 'duak..' 3 klon lainnya menendang pinggang Kushina keudara.

"**NA-MI-KA-ZE",** Teriak klon-klon itu.

**"NARUKO RENDAN", **Teriak Naruko yang sudah meloncat keudara.

Naruko bersiap menendang muka Kushina, tapi 'hap..' Kushina berhasil menangkap kakinya dan 'duak.. blar..' Kushina membanting Naruko dengan tenaga monster ketanah hingga Naruko pingsan dan 'dust.. dust.. dust..' klon-klon Naruko yang tersisa langsung menghilang.

"Pelajaran kedua taijutsu, sepertinya kau cukup berbakat Naru-chan, tapi jangan sekali-kali mengajak adu taijutsu dengan _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ kecuali kau adalah Tsunade-hime!", Kata Kushina.

'Satunya kemana ya? Aku harus mencarinya!', Batin Kushina sambil menyentuh tanah dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sementara Sakura sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

'Naruko dan Sasuke-kun kemana, ya?', Batin Sakura.

Kemudiam dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

**"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba dia dikelilingi daun-daun yang kemudian ketika daun-daun hilang, terlihat Sasuke mati berdarah dengan banyak kunai menancap ditubuhnya.

"ARGHHHHH", Teriak Sakura dan kemudian dia pingsan.

"Pelajaran ketiga genjutsu, aku memang bodoh soal genjutsu, bahkan satu-satunya yang kukuasai adalah ini! Tapi, tak kusangka genjutsu level D berefek seperti ini!", Kata Kushina.

Kushina langsung membawa ketiga muridnya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka muridnya, dan mengikat Sakura ditiang.

* * *

_Sementara itu bersama Naruto dan Kanade..._

Naruto dan Kanade sedang berjalan menuju Hutan Kematian dan mereka bertemu Sai dijalan.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun! Ohayou, Kanade-san!", Sapa Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ohayou, Sai-kun!", Balas Kanade.

"Hai Sai, aku minta maaf soal kemarin! Lagipula, biarpun aku mengetahui semuanya aku takkan membocorkannya kesiapapun!", Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan!", Kata Sai.

"Oh ya, ini adalah tanda permohonan maafku dan Kanade, maaf jika lebih jelek daripada punyamu dulu, mudah-mudahan berguna! Oh ya, aku harap kita bisa berkerjasama sekarang sebagai sesama Shinobi Konoha!", Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan tanto yang dibelinya kemarin kepada Sai.

"Terima Kasih, Naruto-kun! Aku berharap bisa bekerjasama denganmu maupun Kanade-san!", Kata Sai.

Merekapun akhirnya masuk ke Hutan Kematian, ternyata ada kejutan tak terduga, terutama pada Naruto dan Kanade.

"O-obaa-chan, k-kenapa kau disini?", Tanya Naruto gugup.

"I-iya oba-chan?", Tanya Kanade tak kalah gugup.

'Sial, sepertinya ada yang salah disini bukankah senseiku Jiraiya saja! Kenapa dia ada disini? Mungkinkah..', Batin Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan Jiraiya.

" Sepertinya, kau sudah tahu maksud kami bocah!", Kata Jiraya.

"Ini semakin menyenangkan!", Tsunade menambahkan.

"BAIKLAH, KAMI BERTIGA AKAN MENGALAHKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Naruto langsung melempar kunai peledak kearah Jiraiya dan Tsunade, 'duar..' kunai itu meledak tapi Tsunade dan Jiraiya langsung menghindar.

"BERSIAPLAH MENUJU KEMATIAN KALIAN!", Teriak Tsunade.

'Duak.. Blarr...' Tsunade memukul tanah dengan tenaga monsternya sehingga terjadi gempa kecil dan tanah-tanah menjadi hancur. Tapi, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya berhasil meloncat untuk menghindari serangan Tsunade dan Kanade sekarang sudah siap dengan jutsunya.  
**"Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu"**

Kanade meniupkan debu dengan sekala tinggi, sehingga mengganggu penglihatan Tsunade. Naruto melihat itu langsung melempar kunai peledak kearah Tsunade, 'duar..' kunai itu meledak dan membuat Naruto, Kanade dan Sai sedikit tersenyum, tapi senyum mereka hilang ketika asap hilang dan Tsunade dilindungi rambut putih Jiraiya.

"JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU BOCAH! **HARI JINGOKU**", Teriak Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menembakkan puluhan rambut putihnya yang tajam, seperti senbon kearah Naruto, Kanade dan Sai. Tapi, Kanade sudah bersiap dengan teknik dotonnya.

**"Doton: Doryūheki"**

Kanade membuat tembok besar dan mengeblok serangan rambut Jiraiya, 'duak.. blar..' Tsunade meninju tanah lagi sehingga menghancurkan semua didekatnya tapi lagi-lagi Team 6 berhasil meloncat untuk menghindarinya. Naruto langsung membuat jutsu petir untuk menyerang Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

**"Raiton: Gian"**

Naruto melompat dan menyemburkan petir dari mulutnya untuk menyerang Tsunade dan Jiraya, tapi Jiraiya dan Tsunade berhasil menghindarinya. Sai yang dari tadi hanya diam, sekarang sudah mulai melakukan jutsunya.

**"Chōjū Giga"**

Sai menggambar 10 burung kecil hidup dan dibelakangnya ada kertas peledaknya dan langsung menuju Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Jiraiya melihat itu langsung membuat jutsu elemen tanah.

**"Doton: Doryūheki"**

Jiraiya membuat dinding tanah untuk melindungi dirinya dan Tsunade, dan 'duar..' burung peledak ciaptaan Sai meledak didepan dinding itu, sehingga dinding hancur dan menimbulkan asap tebal. Setelah asap hilang Jiraiya langsung membuat jutsu api.

**"Katon: Endan"**

Jiraiya menembahkan peluru api ke Team 6. Naruto yang melihat api itu langsung membuat jutsu lagi.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

Naruto menyemburkan air berbentuk dinding dari mulutnya dan menahan api Jiraiya hingga padam. Tsunade yang tadi diam saja sekarang sudah berlari di tembok air Naruto bersiap menerjang. Naruto hanya menyeringai dan membuat hanseal lagi dan membatin jutsunya sembari dia masih menyemburkan airnya.

**"Raiton: Kangekiha"**

Naruto langsung membuat aliran listrik disela jari-jari dan langsung mengarahkannya keair dan 'dzertt..' Tsunade tersetrum dan akhirnya terjatuh, Narutopun lansung menghentikan jutsu air dan petirnya. Sai yang melihat Tsunade jatuh langsung mengambil tantonya dan bersiap menebas Tsunade, tapi 'trank..' tanto Sai dihalangi kunai Jiraiya dan 'duak..' Jiraiya menendang Sai hingga terpental.

"CUCU KURANG AJAR, BERANINYA KAU MENYETRUMKU!', Teriak Tsunade sedikit marah.

"Sudah kalian semua lulus, lagipula kalian semua akan mati jika kami sungguh-sungguh! Lagipula kerja sama kalian bagus, mengingatkanku pada bocah-bocah Amegakure beberapa tahun lalu!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Huhh.. padahal aku belum melakukan jutsu Katonku sama sekali!", Keluh Kanade.

"Aku juga belum menggunakan Futonku!", Tambah Naruto.

"Jangan sombong, bocah! Lagipula, kalian daritadi tak berani mendekati kami berdua dan hanya menggunakan jutsu jarak jauh saja!", Kata Tsunade.

"He he he.., habisnya kami tak mau mati muda, sih!", Kata Kanade.

"Sudah tak usah dibahas lagi! Karena, kalian cukup bagus dalam kerjasama kutraktir kalian ramen!", Ajak Tsunade.

* * *

_Kembali ke Naruko.._

Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura telah sadar, Sakura kaget karena dirinya telah diikat.

"A-ano, kenapa saya diikat Kushina-sensei?", Tanya Sakura.

"Itu karena, kau satu-satunya yang pingsan tanpa perlawanan!", Jawab

Kushina langsung memberi makan kotak makan siang pada Naruko dan Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua boleh makan makanan dikotak itu, tapi ingat JANGAN BERI MAKAN SAKURA dan jika ada yang melanggar kalian semua tidak lulus tesku! Dan aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar, aku ada urusan!", Kata Kushina.

Kushinapun menghilang menggunakan Shunsin. Naruko kemudian siap menyuapi Sakura.

"Sakura, makanlah ini!", Kata Naruko.

"Tapi, jika kau memberiku makan, kau akan tidak lulus seperti aku!", Kata Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula kita bisa sama-sama ngulang tahun depan!", Kata Naruko.

"Ckk... Aku sepertinya setuju dengan Naruko, walaupun kita lulus tahun depan, kita belum tentu lebih lemah daripada yang lulus tahun ini! Lagipula, belum tentu juga yang lulus tahun ini langsung jadi Chunin, mungkin kita yang lulus tahun depan bisa jadi Chunin duluan daripada mereka", Kata Sasuke sambil bersiap menyuapi Sakura juga.

'Sepertinya alasanku keren juga! Lagipula, aku kurang suka dibimbing wanita merah hyperaktif itu, mungkin jika aku lulus tahun depan bisa dibimbing Jounin yang lebih normal', Batin Sasuke.

Lalu mereka kemudian makan bertiga. Kemudia, Kushina muncul dengan wajah mengerikan sehingga membuat mereka bertiga begidik.

"KALIAN INI!", Teriak Kushina.

"M-maafkan kami kaa-san, l-lagipula jika ada yang tidak lulus aku saja! L-lagipula, aku yang mengajak Sakura makan!", Kata Naruko gugup.

"M-maafkan mereka Kushina-sensei, j-jika ada yang tidak lulus, aku saja! L-lagipula yang gagal sebenarnya adalah aku! S-sedangkan, m-mereka hanya merasa kasihan padaku dan memberiku makan!", Kata Sakura tak kalah gugup.

Kushina mendengar itu hanya tersenyum yang membuat Team 7 makin bingung.

"Kalian semua lulus!", Kata Kushina.

"APA? KOK BISA?", Teriak Team 7 bingung.

"Dengar ya! Sebenarnya tes ini untuk melatih kerja-sama kalian dan sepertinya kalian bisa bekerjasama walau hanya dalam makanan! Ingat orang yang melanggar misi adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari apapun!", Kata Kushina.

"Eh, itukan kata-kata Kakashi-nii?", Kata Naruko.

"Ya, memang dialah sumbernya..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan acak-acakan (karena, kepentingan terbagi)**

**Untuk Kushina disini elemennya adalah air dan angin**

**Untuk Minato adalah Angin dan petir**

**Sedangkan Naruko masih bingung?**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning 1 : Tema utamanya adalah Family/Friendship antara Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kanade (OC) dan Sai jadi romancenya hanya selingan.**

**Warning 2 : Non-blood Related Incest, Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : Ano saya mau nanya kan kanade punya elemen api tanah dan angin, seharusnya punya kekai tota debu sama kaya muu dan ohnoki

A : Maaf, saya kurang masih mengerti konsep kerjanya kekkai tota onoki dan muu, selain menghancurkan partikel! Lagipula, Kanade dah saya siapin kekkai genkai (Shakkuton or Yoton?)

Q : lanjutkanlah. Sai dikasih elemen air sama tanah dong, Biar bisa mokuton. Jadi timnya naruto sempurna pasti keren banget nih ff.

A : Saya sih masih bingung masukin elemennya Sai, kemungkinan besarnya yin-yang release (kayaknya nyambung dengan seninya). Saya sih tergantung para reviewer pantesnya pakai wood atau yin-yang.

Kalau soal team saya putuskan mereka adalah team terkompak difict ini (melebihi ino-shika-cho dan Ame Orphans) dan gak akan jadi teman makan teman seperti Team 7 all generation (Teamnya NaruSasuSaku, teamnya KakaObiRin, teamnya JiraTsunaOro)

Q : bagaimana kalau naruto dibuat bisa medis nin  
A : Kan, emang chapter awal sudah saya jelasin dia medis-nin, walau gak sehebat Kanade

Q : apa naruto keluar desa...

A : Keluar desa, tapi bukan untuk jadi missing-nin, tapi pengabdian masyarakat

Q : Tambah seru nih,Lanjut Author-san!.Tapi nanti Naruto sama Kanade/Naruko masih bingung kasih

A : Kalau gak dua-duanya ama Kanade aja , tapi romance agak sedikit karena mengutamakan friendship.

* * *

Chapter 4: Nami no Kuni, part 1.

.

_Dua minggu setelah pembagian kelompok.._

Ditraining ground 6 terlihat 3 anak yang sedang membahas sesuatu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Kanade dan Sai.

"Sudah 2 minggu team ini dibangun, kenapa tidak ada misi yang agak masuk akal? Kenapa semua tentang mencari tanaman obat semua! Padahal, team lain sudah mendapat misi level C!", Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, lagipula kau sendiri yang sudah menginginkan misi dari Ero-sennin sendiri! Lagipula, jika sensei kita bukan si mesum itu mungkin kita tak akan menndapat misi seumur hidup kita, kau tahu senndiri jika Hokage membencimu dan kau juga membencinya, dan kalian sampai mati tidak akan saling memaafkan!" Kata Kanade.

"Iya, benar kata Kanade-san! Lagipula, aku cukup suka misi pemberian Jiraiya-sama dan bisa berteman dengan laki-laki suka mengeluh dan wanita galak seperti kalian berdua!", Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.. iya.. aku cukup senang berteman denganmu! Tapi, kau kadang harus menjaga mulut manismu jika bertemu dan berteman dengan orang lain!", Kata Naruto.

"Bukanlah kata-katamu yang kurang terkendali itu lebih berbahaya daripada kata-kataku?", Tanya Sai.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar, lagipula kita semua sama saja, kan? Kita tidak pernah dididik berperilaku sopan oleh siapapun sejak kecil!", Lerai Kanade.

Disaat perbincangan mereka, seseorang pria dewasa berambut putih liar yang dipuja dan tidak ada tandingannya, yang merupakan laki-laki seksi yang bisa membuat anak menangis menjadi diam, siapa lagi kalau bukan sensei mereka, Jiraya sang Ero-sennin.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat! Tapi, aku membawa berita bagus untuk kalian!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikan misi pada kalian bertiga!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Pasti, mencari tanaman obat suruhan Obaa-chan lagi!", Keluh Naruto.

"Bukan, kali ini akan memberi kalian bertiga misi level S!", Kata Jiraiya.

"APA?", Teriak Kanade, Naruto dan (bahkan) Sai kaget.

"Iya, kalian akan kuberi misi rahasia menyelamatkan desa kecil bernama Nami no Kuni dari otoritas Gatou, Gatou adalah biang keladi tentang pembantaian di kota pelabuhan itu dan menurut dua mata-mataku dia terlibat kerjasama dengan empat dari tujuh anggota pendekar pedang Kirigakure dan satu-satunya pengguna kekkai genkai yang diterima oleh Yagura, untuk menyeludupkan sesuatu ke kota itu!", Jelas Jiraiya.

"Lalu, apakah hokage bodoh itu tahu masalah ini?", Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku tahu kau tidak akan menerimanya jika ayahmu tahu!", Jelas Jiraiya.

"Tapi, kenapa misi level S diberikan pada kami? Kenapa kau tidak lapor hokage bodoh itu untuk mengutus pada orang yang lebih layak mendapatkannya! Kakashi dan Guy mungkin?", Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya Kakashi, ibumu dan adikmu akan diutus Minato ke Nami besok! Tapi, bukan untuk misi level S tapi level C! Sepertinya , dia ditipu oleh kliennya!", Jelas Jiraiya.

"Oh, jadi begitu! Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?", Tanya Naruto.

"Besok aku ingin kalian menemui orang yang bernama Zabuza dan Haku! Dan kalian melakukan misi ini tanpaku, anggap saja misi terakhir kita sebagai Shinobi Konoha selama beberapa tahun mendatang!", Jelas Jiraya sambil memberikan peta pada kalian.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Kanade.

"Kalian melakukan misi tanpaku tapi dengan dua mata-mataku yang bernama Zabuza dan Haku, sedangkan aku akan mencari sesuatu bersama Tsunade ke Sunagakure! Sedangkan, maksud misi terakhir yaitu aku dan Tsunade-hime telah memutuskan kami mengembara dan membantu desa-desa kecil dalam hal medis setelah Ujian Chunin musim ini! Dan kami berdua memutuskan membawa kalian bertiga mengembara! Dan untukmu Sai, aku telah meminta izin Danzou untuk memberimu cuti dalam kegiatan Root sampai kita kembali ke Konoha dan dia mengizinkannya!", Jelas Jiraiya.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

Dikantor Hokage terdapat enam orang yang berada disana, yang lima adalah Minato sang Hokage, Kushina yang merupakan istri Hokage dan team 7 yang terdiri Sasuke, Naruko dan Sakura. Sedangkan, satunya adalah Tazuna yang merupakan klien mereka dari Nami no Kuni.

"Jadi, hanya mereka yang mengawalku ke Nami no Kuni? Kau jangan bercanda Hokage, mereka pasti akan mati dijalan!", Kata Tazuna.

"Maaf, Tazuna-san, mereka adalah team terbaik diantara angkatan mereka!", Jawab Tazuna.

"Mana mungkin, mereka kelihatannya hanya tomat berjalan, anak ayam yang lemah, jidat lebar yang tidak seksi sama sekali dan replika kucing yang tidak imut sama sekali!", Kata Tazuna.

"HEI, ORANG TUA PEMABUK APA MAKSUDMU MENGEJEK TEAMKU SEPERTI ITU! MAU MATI KAU!", Teriak Kushina marah.

"Sudah-sudah Sensei/Kaa-san, lagipula klien kita memang seperti itu!", Naruko dan Sakura menenangkan.

'Cihh.. Klien seperti apa ini! Kalau bukan klienku sudah kubakar hidup-hidup dengan apiku!', Batin Sasuke.

'Took.. tokk..' pintu diketuk dari luar oleh seseorang.

"Masuk!", Perintah sang hokage.

Lalu masuklah seorang yang menggunakan masker yang merupakan ketua Anbu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sharingan no Kakashi. Tetapi, kali ini dia tidak menggunakan pakian Anbu, pakaiannya kali ini adalah pakian resmi Jounin Konoha.

"Maaf, aku terlambat tadi ada nenek tersesat jadi..", Kata Kakashi tapi terpotong oleh Naruko.

"Kau pasti tersesat dijalan kehidupan, kan? Kakashi!", Kata Kushina.

"Jadi, misi kali ini bersama Kushina-Nee dan Naruko-Hime, ya?", Tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa.

"Siapa dia, Naruko?", Bisik Sakura pada Naruko.

"Oh, dia adalah Kakashi-nii! Ketua Anbu saat ini!", Jawab Naruko.

'Jadi, dia ketua Anbu saat ini! Kenapa dia hanya seperti pemalas?', Batin Sasuke.

"Jadi, dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, patner kalian (Team 7) dalam misi mengantar Tazuna-san ke Nami no Kuni dan mengawalnya dari bandit! Jadi, bersiaplah kalian semua untuk misi level C perdana Team 7, sekarang!", Kata Minato sekaligus memberi semangat Team 7.

Dua jam kemudian mereka semua (Team 7, Kakashi dan Tazuna) mulai berangkat ke Nami no Kuni.

* * *

_Bersama team 6.._

Tiga orang anak sedang berada diangkasa dengan menaiki seekor burung raksasa yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah lukisan hidup, mereka sedang terbang menuju Nami no Kuni untuk sebuah misi level S yang tidak diketahui Hokage, mereka adalah Naruto, Kanade dan Sai.

"Sai, burung ini bisa dipercepat tidak! Rasanya, lama sekali ke Nami!", Keluh Naruto.

"Iya, Sai! Sepertinya sudah satu jam kita terbang dari Konoha!", Timpal Kanade.

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto-kun, Kanade-san! Lagipula, burungku ini lebih cepat daripada katak Naruto-kun! Apalagi, jika kita naik siput Kanade-san, pasti lama sekali!", Jawab Sai.

"Ya.. ya.. jangan diperjelas lagi, Sai! Lalu, berapa lama lagi kita sampai ketempat Zabuza dan Haku, Kanade?", Tanya Naruto.

"Menurut peta ini, sebentar lagi kita sampai!", Jelas Kanade.

"Ah.. itu dia!", Tunjuk Kanade.

Team enam akhirnya mendarat ketempat itu, burung yang ditumpangi mereka tadi sekarang menjadi tinta dan mereka disambut seseorang yang membawa pedang raksasa dan seorang gadis berumur sekitar 16 tahun.

"Jadi kalian yang diutus Jiraiya-sama, untuk membantu desa ini! Perkenenalkan aku Zabuza Momochi dan ini adalah anak angkatku Haku!", Kata Zabuza.

"Salam Kenal!"

Mereka akhirnya berjabat tangan satu-persatu dan tanpa disadari siapapun Naruto membaca semua kenangan masa lalu Zabuza dan Haku.

"Jadi, anda ini adalah salah satu pimpinan pasukan rebelion selain Mei-san dan Ao-san? Dan kakak-kakak disebelah anda adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari pembantaian Klan Yuki?", Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga Sai dan Kanade bingung.

"Apa itu pasukan rebelion Naruto-kun?", Tanya Kanade.

"Aku juga tak tahu, yang jelas mereka adalah pemberontak yang menginginkan Yagura mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Mizukage yang tidak berperikemanusiaan yang suka memburu dan membunuh pengguna kekkai genkai karena dianggap monster, padahal Yagura sendiri adalah monster itu!", Jelas Naruto.

"Kau memang mempunyai bakat alami yang menajubkan Naruto-kun, selain pengguna kekkai genkai Hyouton seperti aku, kau bisa mendiskripsikan diri kami dengan benar, padahal kami belum memberitahu siapa diri kami sebenarnya!", Sahut Haku.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bisa elemen es?", Tanya Naruto gugup karena kekuatannya ketahuan.

"Jiraiya-sama yang memberitahu kami, benarkan Zabuza-sama?", Tanya Haku.

"huuh.. Haku, sudah berapa kali jangan memanggilku ataupun Mei dengan akhiran '–sama', cukup panggil Tou-san dan Kaa-san saja, kau seperti Chojuro saja!", Kata Zabuza.

"Maaf, Tou-san! Lalu, Naruto-kun aku adalah sensei Hyoutonmu dalam ujian chunin dan Tou-san adalah Sensei kenjutsu kalian bertiga, jadi setelah ini kami ke Konoha sementara waktu dan menjadi Sensei kalian, hitung-hitung sebagai balas-budi atas bantuannya pada Jiraiya-sama yang sering memberi bantuan pada kami!", Kata Haku.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sensei!", Kata Team 6 bersama-sama.

"Sudah bocah, jangan panggil aku Sensei, panggil aku Ojisan (paman) saja! Aku kurang suka panggilan formal seperti itu!". Kata Zabuza.

"Lalu, panggil aku Haku-nee saja!", Timpal Haku.

"Baiklah, Ojisan, Haku-nee!", Kata Team 6.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kerumah teman ayahku yang bertama Tazuna dulu!". Kata Zabuza.

Mereka berlima akhirnya bersiap kerumah Tazuna.

* * *

_Sementara bersama Tazuna.._

Setalah beberapa waktu perjalanan berlalu team 7, Kakashi dan Tazuna sudah sampai di Nami no Kuni.

"Tazuna-san, bukannya Nami no Kuni adalah secara geografis merupakan wilayah Kirigakure, kenapa anda minta bantuan Konoha?", Tanya Sakura.

"Kalian belum tahu adanya perang saudara di Kirigakure, ya? Nanti saja, aku jelaskan dirumahku!", Jawab Tazuna.

Sementara ketika Sasuke dan Kakashi melihat genangan air didepan mereka, mereka berdua menganggap kubangan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal karena ini adalah musim kemarau, lalu bertindak seolah-olah seperti patner yang sudah bekerja sama sejak lama, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

'Dia Uchiha dan semua Uchiha bisa jutsu Katon, walau kemungkinan dia hanya mengusai Gokakyu saja, ini merupakan keuntungan kita!', Batin Kakashi.

"SEMUA MINGGIR!", Teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba dan semua langsung minggir karena kaget.

Sasuke yang mendengar Kakashi sudah memberi aba-aba langsung membuat jutsu api andalannya.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **

Sasuke menembakkan bola api dari mulutnya kearah kubangan itu, sebelum bola api Sasuke sampai ke kubangan itu, keluar dua ninja bertopeng keluar untuk menghindar. Kakashi dan Kushina melihat dua ninja itu menghindar lalu membuat jutsu mereka jarak jauh masing-masing.

**"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"**

**"Suiton: Suidanha"**

Kakashi membuat anjing dari cakra petir dan anjing itu berlari dengan cepat kearah salah satu dari mereka dan 'derzzt' orang yang terkena anjing petir itu langsung tersengat langsung tewas. Disisi lain Kushina telah menembakkan peluru air pemotong dari mulutnya dan 'crahh..' satu orang lagi mati karena perutnya bolong karena jutsu air Kushina.

"Bukanlah mereka adalah Gozou dan Meizou, mantan chunnin Kirigakure yang merupakan missing-nin kelas C!", Kata Kakashi langsung menatap Tazuna.

"JELASKAN, APA MAKSUDNYA ADA MISSING-NIN DI MISI C-RANK INI, ORANG TUA PEMABUK?", Tanya Kushina dengan penuh emosi.

Setelah mendapatkan death-glare dari semua orang yang berada disana, Tazuna akhirnya menjelaskan kenapa dia meminta bantuan dari Konoha, menipu hokage karena kekurangan uang, perang saudara Kirigakure, hubungan Gatou dengan Yagura, dll.

"Jadi, begitu! Misi ini sudah meningkat jadi B-rank dan mungkin jadi A-rank dan parahnya jadi S-rank jadi bagaimana Kushina-nee lanjut atau kembali?", Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku sih, terserah anak-anak saja, sih!", Jawab Kushina.

"Aku sih, lanjut saja! Lagipula, kita adalah shinobi yang harus siap, kapanpun, dan dalam keadaan apapun!", Jawab Sasuke.

'Lagipula aku tidak ingin kalah dari Itachi, jadi aku harus kuat!', Batin Sasuke.

"Aku sih ikut Sasuke-kun, saja!", Jawab Sakura yang mengikuti pujaan hatinya.

"Lalu, kau Naruko-chan?", Tanya Kushina.

"Karena semua ikut, aku ikut saja!"

* * *

_Sementara itu.._

Disebuah tempat terlihat lima orang yang sedang mengamati sesuatu dalam bola air.

"Jadi, Dou-iblis telah mati! Sepertinya memang tak ada dou terbaik selain aku dan sibrengsek ini!", Kata orang yang memakai penutup mata seperti bajak laut.

"Shii.. shii.. shii.. Aku setuju dengan orang brengsek sepertimu, lagipula kita memang terhebat!", Kata orang bertopeng yang memainkan benang.

"Hahh... Kalian berdua terkuat! Aku adalah yang terkuat disini setelah kematian sibrengsek Mangetsu!", Kata orang yang bermuka sombong.

"Shii.. shii.. shii.. Kau terkuat! apa tak salah itu? Lagipula, kau selalu kalah dengan dengan penghianat itu!", Kata orang bertopeng lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lebih baik salah satu dari kalian segera keluar, sebelum mereka pulang kerumah Tazuna atau penghianat itu datang melindungi mereka!", Kata seorang wanita yang memainkan pedang kembarnya yang berbentuk taring.

"Sebaiknya aku dan sibrengsek saja! Lagipula, mereka harus merasakan dou terbaik menjadi dewa kematian mereka!"

-CUT-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika jelek...**

**Dan soal Sai? Lebih baik dia pake elemen Yin-Yang atau Kayu**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update tidak tahu..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya maupun paman saya.**  
**Warning : NON-BLOOD RELATED INCEST, OC, OOC, TYPO, NGAWUR, PERUBAHAN TIMELINE, DLL.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab Review:  
Q: Thor jadi team 6 ma team 7 bakal nglawan jinpachi ma kushimaru y thor?  
A: Yup, mereka juga akan melawan Jinin, Ameyuri dan OC buatan saya  
Q: oh ya ?  
apa mereka(team6) saat keluar desa akan dicap sebagai missing nin atau enggk ?  
A: Tidak, karena mereka dalam perlindungan Jiraiya dan Tsunade

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nami no Kuni, part 3**

**.**

_Kembali kepada Team 7.._

.  
Kushina, Tazuna, Kakashi dan Team 7, sedang melanjutkan perjalan kerumah Tazuna, tapi dalam perjalanan mereka dicegat dua orang yang kita kenali Jinpachi dan Kushimaru.  
"Lama tak bertemu Tazuna, sepertinya kau membawa teman juga bahkan seorang pahlawan perang dunia ketiga, si jenius Sharingan no Kakashi dan seorang istri dari kilat kuning, Chishio no Habanero!", Kata Jinpanchi.  
'Apakah Kakashi seorang Uchiha? Bukanlah dia seorang Hatake? Kenapa dia mempunyai Sharingan?', Batin Sasuke.  
"Shii.. shii.. shii.. sepertinya makin menarik, kira-kira berapa harga kalian dipasar gelap, ya?", Kata Kushimaru,  
"Kakashi-nii, Kaa-san, Siapa mereka berdua?", Tanya Naruko.  
"Mereka berdua adalah anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, mereka menyebut diri mereka Combo Berdarah Dingin, Munashi Jinpachi dan Kuriarare Kushimaru! ", Jawab Kakashi yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.  
"Tak kusangka orang brengsek seperti orang-orang Konoha, mengenali kami!", Balas Jinpanchi.  
"Shii.. shii... shii.."  
Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru sudah siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing.  
"Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke lindungi Tazuna!", Kata Kushina yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.  
Team 7 langsung melakukan formasi mengelilingi Tazuna untuk mellindunginya. Sedangkan, Kakashi langsung menaikkan pelindung kepala yang menutupi matanya dan terlihat mata sharingan tamoe tiganya.  
"Cihh.. Sharinganmu tidak akan bisa melawan kami!", Kata Jinpanchi yang sekarang sudah mengangkat salah satu tangannya keatas dan membuat seal macan dengan satu tangan.  
**"Kirigakure no Jutsu"**  
Tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelimuti mereka semua sehingga penglihatan mereka semua terganggu.  
**"Chōtō Ninpō: Waiyā Haritsuke"**  
'slab.. slab.. srett...' Seseorang terkena jurus penyaliban Kushimaru. 'Kyaa...' Teriak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kushina yang sekarang sudah tersangkut dipohon dan Kushina akhinya pingsan karena lukanya. Kakashi yang mendengar Kushina langsung berlari menuju Kushina, tapi 'sreet..brak..' Kakashi tersandung benang tak terlihat sehingga dia terjatuh, sedangkan Kushimaru sudah siap dengan pedang panjangnya untuk menyalib Kakashi juga.  
**"Chōtō Ninpō: Waiyā Haritsuke"**  
'slab.. slab.. srett...' Seseorang terkena teknik Kushimaru tetapi bukan Kakashi yang terkena melainkan gadis berumur 16 tahun yang tiba-tiba datang didepan Kakashi untuk melindunginya (Tahu sendiri siapa), baik Kakashi yang sekarang belum bisa melihat maupun Kushimaru kaget, karena pertarungan mereka dihalangi seseorang. 'Aaa..' teriak gadis itu dipohon dan gadis itu pingsan karena kesakitan. Sementara, disisi lain Jinpanchi sudah berlari dan menebas Team 7 dengan pedang peledaknya.  
**"Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi"**  
**"Doton: Doryūheki"**  
'Duar.. Blarr..' terjadi ledakan yang disebabkan tabrakan kertas peledak yang dikeluarkan pedang shibuki dan tembok tanah yang dibuat gadis berambut merah berumur 13 tahun yang melindungi Team 7. Kemudian dari arah lain seorang paman-paman sudah bersiap menebas Jinpachi dengan pedang besarnya, tapi 'trankk..' Jinpachi berhasil menangkis pedang pria itu dangan pedangnya, tapi 'duak..' pria itu berhasil menendang Jinpachi hingga terpental. Sedangkan dari udara terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang menaiki burung raksasa dari tinta. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang sudah membuat handseal jutsu anginnya.  
**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**  
Anak berambut pirang itu meniupkan angin dari mulutnya sehingga kabut tebal yang menyelimuti tempat dibawahnya menyebar dan hilang. Terlihatlah dibawah ada Zabuza, Kanade, Team 7, Kakashi, Combo berdarah dingin, Tazuna, Haku yang tergantung dipohon dan Kushina yang bernasib sama seperti Haku. Dua orang yang ada diatas burung tinta tadi langsung turun didekat Kanade, sedangkan burung tinta tadi langsung hilang.  
"Maaf, kami terlambat ternyata perjalanan udara sangat buruk!", Kata Naruto.  
Sementara Kushimaru langsung mendekati Jinpanchi.  
"Cihh.. sebaiknya, pergi saja lagipula penghianat ini bukan urusan kita! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan sibrengsek tukang palu itu!", Kata Jinpanchi.  
"Shii.. shii.. shii.. benar yang kau katakan, lagipula kita kalah jumlah!", Timpal Kushimaru.  
Mereka berdua langsung melakukan handseal dan kabur melalui shunsin.  
"Cihh.. Kabur!", Kata Zabuza.  
Sementara disisi lain, Team 7 melihat yang menyelamatkan mereka hanya kaget dan bengong.  
"Nii-san", Gumam Naruko lirih sehingga tidak bisa didengar.  
'Kyaa... Nii-san menyelamatkanku! Tapi, kenapa wanita ganjen itu ikut Nii-san sih!', Batin Naruko senang tapi sebal. Senang karena Naruto menyelamatkan team 7, Sebal karena Kanade ada disini.  
Naruto dan Zabuza langsung mendekati Haku, sedangkan Sai dan Kakashi mendekati Kushina. Mereka langsung memotong benang-benang yang mengikat Haku maupun Kushina dan menyelamatkannya.  
"Bagaimana keadaan anak angkatku?", Tanya Zabuza pada Naruto.  
"Sepertinya, dia mengalami luka parah! Tapi, syukurlah dia belum meninggal, mungkin dengan jutsu medisku memerlukan enam hari untuk menyembuhkannya, sedangkan kalau gabungan jutsu medisku dan Kanade dua hari bisa kemungkinan bisa sembuh!", Jawab Naruto.  
"Syukurlah, walau dia hanya anak angkatku, dia adalah satu dari dua hal yang berharga bagiku selain istriku, tolong sembuhkan dia!", Kata Zabuza.  
Zabuza langsung menggendong Haku dan menghampiri Tazuna bersama Naruto. Sementara disisi lain, tepatnya ditempat Sai dan Kakashi.  
"Syukurlah, Kushina-nee hanya pingsan! Walau lukanya kelihatan berat!", Kata Kakashi entah pada siapa dan langsung menggendong Kushina.  
Lalu, mereka berdua langsung menuju Tazuna, walau Kakashi jalannya agak terpincang-pincang karena kakinya juga sakit.  
"Terimakasih, telah menolong kami Zabuza-san, Ninja-san!", Kata Tazuna.  
"Sudahlah, Tazuna Lagipula, memang tugas kami menolong orang kesusahan, lebih baik kita ketempatmu sekarang, untuk menyembuhkan Haku!", Kata Zabuza.  
Sementara disisi lain, tepatnya disisi Naruto, Team 7, Team 6, dan Kakashi.  
"Lama, tak jumpa Kakashi!", Kata Naruto.  
"Kau, Naruto kan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Lalu, dimana senseimu?", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Sudalah, orang sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur kehidupanku, Kakashi! Lalu, Kanade, Sai lebih baik kita kerumah Tazuna dan menyembuhkan Haku-nee dan Kushina!", Kata Naruto dingin  
"Ehh, Kushina-san juga, bukanlah kau membencinya?", Tanya Kanade.  
"Ingat Kanade, Ini bukan soal membenci atau tidak! Tapi, ini soal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang sebagai Ninja medis, jadi ego harus dikesampingkan! ", Ucap Naruto serius.  
Sementara Naruko membatin dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang kelakuan Naruto.  
'Jadi, Nii-san benar-benar membenci kami bertiga dan menganggap kami hanya sesama patner di Konoha! Maafkan aku Nii-san', Batin Naruko.  
Tazuna langsung mengajak mereka yang ada disitu untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan segera dan untuk jaga-jaga bertambahnya bantuan musuh sekaligus merawat Kushina dan Haku. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah Tazuna.

* * *

_Sesampainya dirumah.._  
Team 6, Team 7, Tazuna dan lainnya disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam yang kita kenali sebagai anak perempuan Tazuna, Tsunami.  
"Ada apa, Tou-san?", Tanya Tsunami.  
"Nanti aku beri tahu, yang jelas siapkan kamar, kita akan menyembuhkan mereka berdua dahulu!", Kata Tazuna sambil menunjuk Kushina yang digendong Kakashi dan Haku yang digendong Zabuza.  
Tsunami langsung menyiapkan kamar untuk Kushina dan Haku, ditempat yang sama sehingga mereka lebih mudah dirawat. Lalu, baik Kakashi maupun Zabuza membawa Kushina dan Haku kedalam kamar.  
"Mohon maaf, sebaiknya kalian semua keluar ! Aku akan mengganti baju mereka dan membersihkan luka mereka!", Perintah Tsunami.  
"Boleh aku dan dua temanku tetap didalam! Aku dan pacarku yang rambut kuning itu adalah ninja medis, sedangkan temanku sipusar seksi adalah asisten kami!", Kata Kanade.  
"Tapi, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Nanti, jika terjadi apa-apa pada dua wanita ini, bagaimana?", Tanya Tsunami.  
"Sudah, jangan khawatir! Lagipula, mereka pengidap gangguan seksual! Pacarku seorang Fetish yang hanya terobsesi padaku, sedangkan temanku hanyalah seorang yang mementingkan lukisannya daripada wanita!", Kata Kanade sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sai sedikit kaget.  
"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu!", Jawab Tsunami.  
Mereka akhirnya semua yang ada didalam ruang itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sehinnga tersisa Team 6, Tsunami dan para pasien mereka.  
"Kanade, apa maksudmu mengatakan aku dan Sai pengidap gangguan seksual?", Bisik Naruto pada Kanade.  
"Iya, Kanade-san. Lagipula, aku bukannya tak suka perempuan, tapi menurut Danzou-sama cinta hanya membawa kebencian!", Bisik Sai juga.  
"Sudalah, kalian berdua! Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa merawat pasien-pasien kita!", Bisik Kanade.  
"Eh, Ada apa, ya? Kok, daritadi bisik-bisik melulu?", Tanya Tsunami.  
"Tak apa-apa Tsunami-san! Langsung saja kita bersihkan luka mereka dan menyembuhkan mereka!", Kata Kanade.  
Mereka akhirnya memulai proses pengobatan diruang itu.

* * *

_Sementara itu ditempat lain.._  
Terlihat empat orang yang seperti iblis sedang membicarakan sesuatu.  
"Jadi kalian gagal? Seharusnya misi ini diserahkan padaku, pasti tak akan gagal seperti dua pecundang seperti kalian!", Ejek seorang yang bermuka sombong diantara mereka berempat.  
"Cihh.. Sebenarnya kami hampir berhasil, sayangnya sibrengsek Zabuza tidak menghalangi kami!", Kata Jinpanchi.  
"Cihh.. penghianat itu! Sebaiknya, kita harus segera menyerang mereka!", Kata orang bermuka sombong lagi.  
"Sabar dulu, lagipula untuk menyerang mereka kita perlu kekuatan penuh untuk membunuh mereka! Jadi, sebaiknya kita menunggu Kanon (OC) kembali dari Kiri!", Kata satu-satunya wanita ditempat itu.  
"Baiklah, tapi berapa lama si wanita monster itu kembali dari Kiri?"  
"Mungkin, enam hari lagi!"

* * *

_Sementara diruang lain dirumah Tazuna.._  
Terlihat diruang lain terlihat tiga orang yang sedang duduk dan membicarakan sesuatu.  
"Bukanlah, kau adalah Zabuza Momochi salah satu anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, kenapa kau membantu kami? Dan, mengapa mereka memanggilmu pengkhianat?", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Dan, kau adalah Sharingan no Kakashi salah satu pahlawan perang dunia ketiga! Dan, soal aku mengkhianati mereka, penyebabnya adalah perang saudara di Kirigakure, bukankah Tazuna sudah menjelaskannya?", Zabuza bertanya balik.  
"Pembunuhan pengguna kekkai genkai, perang saudara dan pasukan rebellion dan lain-lain!", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Aku dan istriku adalah salah satu pemimpin pasukan rebellion!", Kata Zabuza.  
"Oh lalu, hubungan kalian, bagaimana? Tazuna-san, Zabuza-san!", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Zabuza adalah anak temanku! Jadi, kami lumayan dekat!", Jawan Tazuna.  
"Oh ya Kakashi, sebaiknya kau latih tiga anak yang bersamamu tadi! Sedangkan, Naruto, Kanade dan Sai biar aku yang urus! Kemungkinan, mereka dan Gatou akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh!", Kata Zabuza.  
"Lalu, kira-kira kapan mereka akan menyerang kita?", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Kira-kira, enam sampai tujuh hari lagi, menurut mata-mataku salah satu skuad mereka baru akan datang dari Kirigakure enam hari lagi! Seorang pengguna kekkai genkai Haiton, Kamiyo Kanon, satu-satunya pengguna kekkai genkai yang diterima Yagura!", Kata Zabuza.  
Kemudian, Kanade dan Sai yang sudah selesai mengobati Kushina dan Haku, kini berjalan menuju mereka bersamaan dan lansung duduk didekat mereka.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina-nee/Haku?", Tanya Kakashi dan Zabuza bersamaan.  
"Untuk Kushina-san lukanya tak sefatal Haku-nee, jadi sebentar lagi kemungkinan dia sudah sadar dan Haku-nee, mungkin besok baru sadar!", Jelas Kanade.  
"Syukurlah!"

* * *

_Sementara diruang lain rumah Tazuna.._  
Terlihat tiga orang yang merupakan team 7, sedang duduk bertiga.  
"Sepertinya, kita bukan team yang berguna! Bahkan, kita yang merupakan lulusan terbaik di Akademi kalah dengan Team 6 yang merupakan team paling misterius di angkatan kita! Untung saja, bukan team si Ino-pig yang mempunyai dua orang terbodoh di Akademi! Bisa, malu seumur hidup aku jika kalah dengan mereka!", Keluh Sakura.  
"Sudah, jangan mengeluh Sakura! Lagipula, bukankah sudah kubilang Naruto-nii adalah orang hebat!", Kata Naruko.  
'Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kanade, Sai, siapa kalian sebenarnya? Aku tak akan kalah dengan kalian!', Batin Sasuke.  
"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam, sebaiknya kalian segera keruang makan untuk makan malam, yang lain sudah menunggu!", Ajak Tsunami yang datang menemui mereka.  
Mereka akhirnya keruang makan dan diruang makan sudah terdapat banyak makanan dan sudah terkumpul semua orang, kecuali para pasien dan Naruto. Mereka akhirnya duduk dan mulai makan.  
'Nii-san dimana, ya? Kok, tidak ada disini?', Batin Naruko menyadi kejanggalan.  
"Oh ya! Kok, Naruto tidak berada disini untuk makan malam, Tsunami-san?", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Oh, dia ada diteras, katanya tidak mau diganggu, sih!"

* * *

_Sementara dteras rumah Tazuna.._  
Telihat Naruto sedang duduk merenungi nasib sambil memegangi pedang Kokushibyō miliknya, lalu terlihat seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang baru pulang kerumah. Lalu, anak itu langsung beteriak pada Naruto.  
"JADI, KAU YANG DIBAWA KAKEKKU UNTUK MELAWAN GATOU! DENGAR YA, SEMUA ORANG YANG MELAWAN GATOU AKAN MATI, SEPERTI AYAH BODOH ITU! JADI, JANGAN BERLAGAK KEREN MELAWANNYA!", Teriak bocah itu.  
"Eh, bocah! Ini bukan keinginanku untuk melawan orang merepotkan seperti Gatou, ini adalah misiku! Jadi, kalau mau protes protes saja pada yang memberiku misi ini, namanya Jiraiya! Dia sekarang ada di Sunagakure! Dan kau adalah Inari, kan?", Kata Naruto.  
"Bagaimana, kau tahu namaku?", Tanya Inari.  
"Aku mendengar semuanya dari ibumu! Aku juga tahu, kau membenci ayahmu yang mati karena gagal melawan Gatou! Eh, bocah aku tak melarangmu membenci ayahmu karena aku juga membenci ayah dan ibuku! Tapi, egomu harus dibuang dalam misi, karena jika kau hanya mementingkan masalahmu sendiri kau tak akan menang dalam misimu! Jadi, jika kau ingin desamu bebas dari otoritas Gatou, kau harus mengesampingkan emosimu dulu dan berjuang melawannya hingga titik darah penghabisan, walau itu tetap gagal, tapi setidaknya kau mendapat kemenangan hatimu sendiri!", Jawab Naruto dingin.  
Naruto akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Inari sendirian diteras.  
'Kemenangan hati, ya?', Batin Inari.

* * *

_Tengah malamnya.._  
Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang berambut kuning yang kelihatannya hanya berbaring dan segaja tidak tidur, anak itu adalah Naruto, malam ini adalah jadwalnya merawat Haku dan Kushina.  
'Sudah tengah malam, ya? Sebaiknya aku segera mengecek mereka!', Batin Naruto.  
Naruto langsung menuju kamar para pasiennya dan mengecek mereka satu-satu. Naruto bersiap meninggalkan mereka. Tapi 'srep..' kakinya dipegang seseorang dan ketika melihat siapa yang memegang kakinya, dia menemukan Kushina sudah sadar dan memegangi kakinya.  
"Kau Naruto, kan? Anakku! Terima kasih telah merawatku dan maaf jika beberapa tahun ini aku meninggalkanmu dan dulu membuangmu! Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku bersalah karena membuangmu dan aku mohon kembalilah kerumah!", Kata Kushina dengan wajah memelas.  
Tapi, Naruto hanya melepaskan tangan Kushina dan membatin sesuatu.  
'Cihh.. Kenapa kau sok baik setelah aku kuat, sih? Dan kenapa kau minta maaf disaat seperti ini, dimana saat kau menjadi pasien dan tanggung jawabku? Dasar rambut tomat busuk! Lagipula, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memaafkan kesalahanmu itu! Eh, Bagaimana cara menghindar dari masalah merepotkan ini? Jika, aku main adu mulut dengannya, dia akan berteriak, lalu semua akan bangun dan bertindak membelanya, karena dia dalam keadaan lemah! Ah, lebih baik dengan cara itu saja!', Batin Naruto.  
Naruto langsung memberikan tatapan aneh dan tak bisa diartikan oleh Kushina.  
"Maaf Kushina-san, aku memang Naruto. Tapi, aku bukanlah anak anda maupun anak Hokage-sama yang menurut saya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lulu! Aku hanyalah seorang warga desa Konoha yang kebetulan bernama Naruto yang merupakan cucu Senju Tsunade yang merupakan pewaris klan Senju dan kebetulan rekan anda dalam misi ini, jadi mohon kerjasama Kushina-san dan benda dimeja itu adalah obat untuk anda tolong diminum tiga kali sehari!", Kata Naruto dengan nada bagaikan orang yang baru pertama bertemu.  
Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Kushina dan Haku. Sedangkan, Kushina langsung menangis karena anak kandungnya menganggapnya seperti orang lain.  
"Maafkan aku, Naruto!". Gumam Kushina lirih.  
-CUT-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini, chapter depan adalah full-fight dan (hampir) semua bertarung, untuk musuh masing-masingnya saya tak akan memberitahunya sekarang, jadi silahkan tebak sendiri-sendiri...**  
**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**  
**Untuk update tidak tahu, yang jelas fict ini akan update terus sampai Arc ini habis, dan fict lain (Rinnegan no Naruto, Hyouton no Naruto dan Cerita tentang Naruto dan Menma) akan hiatus dulu sementara, karena saya akan fokusin fict ini sampai cerita Nami no Kuni selesai.**  
**Untuk pedang Naruto sudah saya namai sebagai Kokushibyō (black death) dan pedang Kanade sudah saya namai sebagai Mekken (Destruction Sword), kira-kira cocok gak, ya?**  
**Untuk Zabuza, disini akan saya buat Over-power (terutama Suitonnya) dan dapat membuat air dari udara kosong, karena difict ini dia adalah calon Mizukagenya. Untuk elemennya tetap air seperti dicanon (sebenarnya, saya bisa buat naruto kuat dengan elemen angin saja, tapi entar malah protes kaya fict satunya)**  
**Untuk pair Sai, lebih baik Sakura or OC?**  
**Sekian Terima Kasih..**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya maupun paman saya.**  
**Warning : NON-BLOOD RELATED INCEST, OC, OOC, TYPO, NGAWUR, PERUBAHAN TIMELINE, DLL.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab Review:  
Q: senpai apa naruto akan memaafkqb keluarganya dan disini narutoxnarukoxoc nanti naruto menikah dengan keduanya dong  
A: akan memaafkannya tapi masih lama sekali.. soal naruto menikahnya dengan siapa, saya kurang tahu,mungkin keduanya, mungkin kanade aja trus narukonya mati, mungkin naruko aja trus kanadenya mati, mungkin tiga-tiganya mati, saya kurang tahu..  
Q: begitu bencinya naruto sama orang tuanya ya...  
A: Normallah, bagaimana jika anda dibuang ortu anda? Apakah anda membenci mereka?  
Q : Lanjut pnasaran kapan naruko mengungkapkan perasaanya  
A : Lama sekali...

* * *

Chapter 6: Nami no Kuni,part 3

_Enam Hari Kemudian.._  
Sudah enam hari Team enam dan Team tujuh berada dirumah Tazuna, sudah enam hari juga Kakashi melatih Team tujuh berbagai hal, mulai dari memanjat pohon, dll. Sementara itu, Zabuza juga melatih Team enam, tapi bukan hal-hal dasar seperti Kakashi, karena team enam sudah menguasai hal tersebut, Zabuza melatih mereka bertiga lebih kepada kerjasama dan formasi pertarungan. Sementara, Haku dan Kushina sudah sembuh berkat jutsu medis Naruto dan Kanade, mereka sudah dinyatakan sudah bisa bertarung. Tapi ada yang sedikit berubah di Kushina, semenjak kejadian enam hari yang lalu, setiap dia mendengar kata Naruto dan ramen dia selalu merenung dan selalu mencoba mendekati Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghindarinya ketika ia mendekat atau seolah menjadi orang lain. Sementara, tanpa diketahui siapapun Kakashi mulai curi-curi pandang pada Haku yang enam hari lalu menyelamatkannya dari jutsu penyaliban Kushimaru, tapi Hakunya cuek-cuek saja.

* * *

_Sementara di tempat lain.._  
Disebuah tempat lain, terlihat lima orang membahas sesuatu, empat orang diantara mereka adalah anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, sedangkan satunya adalah seorang pengguna kekkai genkai haiton yang baru datang Kirigakure.  
"Jadi, besok kita akan serang mereka semua?", Tanya Kanon.  
"Tentu saja, menurut prediksiku besok mereka akan meninggalkan rumah semua untuk melihat dan membantu pembangunan jembatan, jadi kemungkinan yang akan ada dirumah hanya anak dan cucu Tazuna, jadi sebaiknya satu atau dua orang sandra mereka untuk jaga-jaga jika kita kalah!", Jelas Ameyuri.  
"Jadi, siapa yang akan menyandara mereka, salah satu dari kita atau para anak buah kita (baca: anak buah Gatou)?",  
"Tentu saja, salah satu dari kita! Lagipula, aku tak yakin orang lemah seperti mereka (baca: anak buah gatou) bisa mengatasi hal ini! Tapi aku tak mau menyandra mereka, urusanku bukan mereka, urusanku sibrengsek pengkhianat itu!", Jawab Jinin.  
"Shii.. shii.. shii... Sepertinya rivalitasmu dengan sibrengsek itu takan pernah berakhir! Baiklah, sepertinya aku dan sibrengsek ini yang akan menanganinya!", Kata Kushimaru.  
"Terserah kau saja, dasar brengsek!"  
Sementara tanpa diketahui mereka seekor katak kecil menguping pembicaraan itu.  
"Sepertinya, aku harus memberi tahu hal ini pada Naruto!"

* * *

_Beberapa saat bersama Naruto.._  
"Jadi, begitu yang mereka rencanakan!", Kata Naruto.  
"Ya, begitulah!", Jawab Katak itu.  
"Terimasih Gamikichi, kau bisa kembali sekarang!", Kata Naruto.  
'poof' Katak itu kemudian hilang bagaikan debu, karena katak itu kembali keasalnya, disebuah gunung bernama langsung menghampiri kedua kawannya.  
"Apa yang dikatakan Gamakichi-chan, Naruto-kun?", Tanya Kanade.  
"Sepertinya, selain mereka ingin menghabisi Tazuna, mereka ingin menyandra Tsunami dan Inari!", Jawab Naruto.  
"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto-kun?", Tanya Kanade.  
"Kita besok bangun pagi, kita tunggu mereka dijalan dan kita gagalkan penyanndraan itu dan soal yang lain biar Zabuza-ojisan, Haku-nee dan yang lain yang urus, soalnya sepertinya tenaga mereka sudah cukup!", Jelas Naruto.  
"Lalu, siapa yang akan kita lawan, Naruto-kun?", Gantian Sai yang bertanya.  
"Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru adalah lawan kita! Lalu, KITA TUJUKAN TEAM KITA LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA COMBO MEREKA!"

* * *

_Keesokan harinya.._  
Semua anggota Team 7, Kakashi, Zabuza, Kushina, Tazuna dan Haku sudah bersiap untuk kejembatan untuk membantu perbaikan jembatan. Mereka semua sudah siap didepan teras untuk berangkat. Tapi,mereka semua heran karena Team 6 tidak ada sejak tadi pagi.  
"Sensei, Kakashi-san, Bagaimana jadi tidak kejembatan? Apakah kita menunggu Team enam kembali dulu?", Tanya Sakura.  
"Sepertinya tak usah! Lagipula, sepertinya mereka mungkin sedang latihan! Jadi, akan memakan waktu lama untuk menunggu mereka!", Jawab Kakashi.  
"Ck, dasar team aneh!", Kata Sasuke.  
'Pantas saja mereka kuat-kuat! Latihan tanpa kenal lelah! Setelah misi ini, aku akan latihan dengan keras dan aku tak akan kalah dengan kalian!', Batin Sasuke.  
' Kau kemana, nak? Kenapa kau terus mencari alasan menjahuiku! Apa kau benar-benar membeciku!', Batin Kushina.  
"Lalu, kapan kita berangkat, Kaa-san, Kakashi-nii, Tazuna-san?", Tanya Naruko.  
"Lebih baik sekarang, lagipula kalau siang mungkin akan panas cuacanya! Tsunami, kami berangkat dulu!", Kata Tazuna.  
"Baiklah Tou-san, hati-hati dijalan!", Jawab Tsunami.  
Mereka akhirnya berangkat semua dan Tsunami juga lansung masuk kerumah. Disaat perjalanan terjadi perbincangan antara Kakashi dan Haku.  
"Terimakasih Haku-san! Kalau anda tidak menyelematkan saya waktu itu, mungkin saya sudah mati atau luka parah seperti maaf juga, karena membuat anda terluka parah karena menggantikan posisi saya!", Kata Kakashi.  
" Sudah, tidak usah berterimakasih terus Kakashi-san, lagipula sudah sewarjarnya kita saling membatu,benarkan Tou-san?",Kata Haku.  
Zabuza hanya mengangguk saja dan mereka hanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

_Ditempat lain.._  
Jinpachi dan Kushimaru sudah mulai bertindak untuk menculik Tsunami dan Inari melalui jalan yang berbeda dengan Zabuza dan yang lainnya. Tapi, dijalan mereka malah menemukan Team 6 sudah bersiap bertarung dengan mereka.  
"Cih.. Sepertinya kalian adalah para bocah brengsek yang mengganggu kita kemarin! EH, BOCAH SEBAIKNYA KALIAN MENYINGKIR, KALAU KALIAN TAK MAU MATI!", Perintah Jinpachi.  
"Cihh.. kau menyuruh kami menyingkir, memangnya kalian siapa? Kalian tak ubahnya hanya kutu dimata kami!", Kata Naruto dingin.  
"Benar kata pacarku, kalian hanyalah orang-orang lemah yang bergantung pada pedang legendaris kalian, jika tak ada pedang itu kalian hanya kumpulan orang lemah!", Ejek Kanade.  
"Benar yang dikatakan kedua rekan saya, Jinpanchi-san, Kushimaru-san! Apakah anda semua takut melawan kami semua!", Kata Sai dengan tersenyum.  
"DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK, SIAPA YANG TAKUT DENGAN BOCAH-BOCAH NAKAL SEPERTI KALIAN! Kirigakure no Ju...", Teriak Jinpachi yang langsung menyiapkan jutsunya, tapi tangannya ditahan Kushimaru.  
"Shii.. Shii.. Shii.. sepertinya kau lupa satu dari mereka punya elemen angin, sepertinya kabut buatanmu tidak akan mempan untuk mengalahkan bocah brengsek seperti mereka!", Kata Kushimaru.  
"Sepertinya kau salah, Kushimaru-chan! Sebenarnya kami punya dua orang pengguna Futon!", Kata Naruto sambil memberi isyarat pada Kanade.  
** "Fūton: Daitoppa"**  
Naruto dan Kanade langsung meniupkan angin bersama-sama, tapi Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru langsung menghindar, dengan cepat Kushimaru langsung melemparkan banyak senbon kearah Team 6, tapi Team 6 berhasil menghindar, tanpa diketahui mereka Kushimaru menyeringai.  
'Dimana, pedang Kushimaru!', Batin Naruto kaget.  
**"Chōtō Ninpō: Jigumo Nui"**  
Tiba-tiba dari tanah muncul banyak benang tajam yang saling bergerak cepat dan mulai saling menyatu dan memotong kaki team 6, 'crashh..' kaki team 6 mulai putus, sehingga Kushimaru dan Jinpachi tersenyum, tapi Team 6 hanya tersenyum dan mulai berubah menjadi aliran petir dan 'derzzt..' petir itu langsung merambat melalui benang Kushimaru dan menyetrum Kushimaru hingga sedikit kesakitan.  
"Sial, Raibunshin!"  
Sementara diudara Sai sedang menaiki elang tinta dan membatin sesuatu.  
'Sepertinya Raibunshin Naruto-kun berhasiil, sepertinya giliranku!", Kata Sai yang langsung menggambar sesuatu digulungan kertas.  
**"Chōjū Giga"**  
Dari gulungan Sai keluar banyak burung dengan kertas peledak dibelakangnya yang terbang kearah Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru. 'Duar..' Burung peledak Sai tepat meledak didepan Jinpachi dan Kushimaru, tapi dengan ahli keduanya menghindar. Lalu disisi lain, Kanade berlari dengan cepat kearah Jinpanchi, bersiap menebas Jinpanchi dengan Mekkennya 'trank..' tapi dengan cepat Jinpanchi menangkis Mekken Kanade dengan Shibukinya. Lalu Jinpanchi hanya menyeringai dan berbicara sesuatu.  
**"Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi"**  
Tiba-tiba dari Shibuki Jinpachi muncul banyak kertas peledak dan 'duar...' kertas-kertas tersebut langsung meledakkan Kanade dan pedangnya.

* * *

_Bersama Tazuna.._  
Tazuna dan para tamunya kini masih berjalan kearah jembatan, tapi mereka terhenti karena melihat banyak orang menunggu mereka untuk bersiap bertarung dengan mereka. Tiga diantara mereka adalah para pimpinan orang-orang yang lain. Mereka adalah Jinin, Ameyuri dan Kanon.  
"Lama tak jumpa, Zabuza! Kali ini, aku akan membuhmu dengan Kabutowariku!", Kata Jinin.  
"Cihh..seperti biasa, kau dan ambisimu, Jinin!", Kata Zabuza sambil bersiap dengan Kubikiribōchōnya.  
Baik Zabuza maupun Jinpanchi langsung berlari menabrakan pedangnya masing-masing.'Trank..' Pedang langsung bertabrakan. Jinin hanya menyeringai melihat itu dan ia langsung bersiap memukul Zabuza palunya. 'Blarr..' terjadi tabrakan palu Jinin dengan tanah karena Zabuza berhasil menghindarinya. Terlihat tanah disekitar Jinin hancur dan rusak parah.  
Sementara disisi lain, Kanon sudah membuat handseal dan menyerang yang paling dekat dengannnya alias Haku.  
** "Haiton: Assai Hai Okuri"**  
Kanon meniupkan banyak abu vulkanik dari mulutnya, tapi Haku langsung membuat handseal dan menyiapkan jutsunya.  
**"Hyōton: Hyōryūheki"**  
Haku langsung membuat tembok es didepannya sehingga abu panas dan es bertabrakan dan akhirnya baik es Haku mencair dan abu panas menghilang. Sementara, disisi lain Kakashi sudah bersiap dengan jutsu petirnya untuk menyerang Kanon.  
**"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"**  
Kakashi langsung membuat sosok anjing dari petir, sosok itu langsung berlari dan melonaat kearah Kanon, tapi Kanon berhasil meloncat menghindarinya.  
Sementara disisi lain, Ameyuri menyilangkan pedangnya dan mebuat petir dari persilangan pedang tersebut.  
**"Raiton: Raiga"**  
Ameyuri langsung menembakan petir itu, tapi Kushina sudah siap berada didepan team 7 dan membuat jutsu futon untuk menghalau petir itu.  
**"Fūton: Kaze no shōheki"**  
Kushina meniupkan barrier dari elemen angin dan langsung memblok petir Ameyuri.  
"Team 7, lindungi Tazuna! Biar wanita ini aku yang urus!", Kata Kushina.  
"Tapi, Kushina-san...", Protes Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin ikut bertarung.  
Tapi, sebelum protesnya selesai mereka langsung dikepung anak buah ketiga orang hebat itu. Sehingga Team 7 harus melawan semua pasukan itu untuk melindubgi Tazuna. Sehingga, terjadilah pertarungan antara Zabuza melawan Jinin, Haku dan Kakashi melawan Kanon, Kushina melawan Ameyuri, Team 7 melawan para anak buah mereka.

* * *

_Bersama Jinpanchi, Kushimaru dan Team enam.._  
'Duarr..' Terjadi ledakan didekat yang disebabkan Shibuki milik Jinpanchi sehingga tubuh Kanade hancur berkeping-keping. Jinpanchi melihat itu tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terhapus ketika melihat tubuh Kanade yang hancur menjadi kumpulan batu dan tanah.  
'Cihh.. Iwa Bhunsin'  
Sementara dari jauh Kanade yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya, kini sudah siap dengan jutsunya.  
**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**  
Kanade menyemburkan bola api kearah Jinpanchi,tapi Jinpanchi lagi-lagi berhasil menghindarinya. Tanpa disadari Jinpanchi sadari, Naruto sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan sudah melompat kelangit dan melakukan jutsunya.  
**"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu"**  
Naruto menggunakan jutsu pemotong elemen angin untuk melumpuhkan kaki Jinpanchi.'Arggh...' Jinpanchi berteriak kesakitan. Sementara disisi lain, Sai yang sudah turun dari burung tintanya kini beradu keahlian pedang dengan Kushimaru, 'trank.. trank..' suara tanto Sai bertabrakan dengan Nuibari Kushimaru, karena sudah jenuh beradu kenjutsu, Sai melakukan tendangan tiba-tiba, 'duak..' Kushimaru terlempar sampai didekat Jinpanchi. Naruto yang sudah melihat Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru berposisi sangat dekat langsung mencoba menjebak keduanya kedalam genjutsunya.  
**"Raigen Raikōchū"**  
Pandangan Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru menjadi silau, karena melihat tubuh Naruto seolah-olah mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Sai yang sudah melihat Naruto menjebak Dou Berdarah Dingin dalam genjutsunya. Langsung menggambar sesuatu dari gulungannya.  
** "Chōjū Giga"**  
Lima ekor ular tinta langsung keluar dari gulungannya dan merambat lalu mengikat pasangan JinpaKushi. Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru yang sekarang sudah sadar dari genjutsu Naruto agak bingung karena terikat ular dari tinta, mereka mencoba meloloskan diri dari ular tinta Sai. Naruto melihat itu, langsung membuat handseal jutsu.  
**"Raiton: Shichū Shibari"**  
Dari tanah keluar empat tiang yang menjulang tinggi dan 'derzzt...' dari tiang-tiang itu keluar listrik tegangan tinggi langsung menyengat Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru, 'arrgghh...' teriak mereka kesakitan. Kanade melihat itu langsung melakukan jutsu elemen tanahnya.  
**"Doton: Nentsuchi Otoshi"**  
Kemudian langit diatas Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru seolah terbuka dan lansung mengeluarkan banyak lumpur yang menghujani Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru. Naruto melihat itu lansung membuat handseal jutsu lagi.  
**"Raiton: Jūrokuchū Shibari"**  
Tiang-tiang baru keluar dari tanah, sekarang tiang-tiang tersebut menjadi enam belas pilar dan enam belas tiang tersebut memebentuk kubah kubus. Kanade melihat itu langsung membuat handseal jutsu type Katon.  
**"Katon: Onidōrō"**  
Kanade membuat bola-bola api yang berbentuk seperti kepala hantu sekitarnya, bola-bola api langsung terbang dan masuk kubah buatan Naruto melalui celah-celah yang ada. 'Duar..' bola-bola api tersebut meledak dan membakar semua yang ada didalam pilar tersebut. 'kretek.. kretek..' pilar-pilar tersebut hancur dan menampakkan Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru yang sudah menjadi patung.  
"Huhh..selesai juga!", Keluh Naruto.  
"Sepertinya cakraku banyak terkuras, padahal aku Uzumaki! Kenapa lelah juga melakukan hal ini!", Kata Kanade.  
"Tentu saja lelah Kanade-san! Lagipula, orang gila seperti apa yang menggunakan 4 jutsu berturut-turut, kecuali kau dan Naruto-kun!", Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.  
"Sudahlah Sai, jangan bicara lagi atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan pedangku!", Kata Naruto.  
"Maaf Naruto-kun, Kanade-san, tapi omong-omong patung buatan kalian bagus juga!",Kata Sai.  
Naruto hanya diam karena merasakan keberadaan sesorang. Kemudian, Naruto tiba-tiba angkat bicara.  
"Inari, aku tahu kau disana, cepat keluar!", Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.  
Dari semak-semak keluar Inari. Inari langsung menghampiri Naruto, Sai dan Kanade.  
"Naruto-niisan hebat!", Kata Inari kagum.  
"Eh, Inari kau ingin menang melawan Gatou dan anak buahnya?", Tanya Naruto.  
Inari hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.  
"Baiklah, kita datangi semua warga dan suruh mereka melawan Gatou dan para bandit-banditnya dengan senjata seadanya! Jangan khawatir kalah, kami akan membantu mengurus mereka!"

* * *

_Zabuza vs Jinin.._  
Zabuza dan Jinin saling mengadu senjatanya masing-masing didalam kabut tebal buatan Zabuza, mereka bertarung diatas air sehingga menguntungkan Zabuza, walau Zabuza sebenarnya bisa membuat air dari udara kosong tapi cakranya akan cepat habis jika melakukan itu. 'Trank.. trankk.. trankk..' enjata mereka beradu sama lain. Karena merasa bosan bertarung seperti ini, Zabuza langsung menendang Jinin dengan keras. 'Duakk..' Jinin terlempar karena tendangan Zabuza. Zabuza langsung membuat handseal jutsunya.  
**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**  
Zabuza membuat naga dari air, lalu menembakannya pada Jinin. Tapi, Jinin dengan cepat menghindarinya dan langsung menyerang Zabuza dengan palunya, tapi Zabuza dengan indah menghindarinya dan langsung menjauhi Jinin. Dari jarak jauh, Zabuza telah membuat handseal jutsu suitonnya.  
**"Suiton: Sanzunō Daija no Jutsu"**  
Zabuza membuat naga air seperti teknik Suiyuudan, tapi naga yang dibuatnya bukan satu melainkan tiga naga sekaligus dan langsung menembakkannya pada Jinin sekaligus, tapi Jinin berhasil menghindar dan berlari kearah Zabuza dengan cepat dan langsung memukulkan palunya. 'Duak..' Zabuza terlempar puluhan meter, karena hantaman palu Jinin dan Zabuza batuk darah karena hantaman itu.  
"Ha.. ha.. ha.. Sepertinya kali ini kau kalah Zabuza dan sepertinya kau akan mati kali ini!", Kata Jinin dengan nada sombong.  
'Cihh.. untung aku tidak terkena kapaknya! Sepertinya dia serius ingin membunuhku! Bagaimana mengalahkannya, apa aku gunakan teknik yang biasa Naruto dan Kanade gunakan saja!', Batin Zabuza.  
**"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"**  
Zabuza membuat dua bunshin dari air. Zabuza dan para bunshinnya berlari dengan gerakan indah seperti bulan sabit.  
**"Mikazuki no Mai"**  
'trank.. ' bunshin Zabuza menyerang Jinin dari kiri, tapi Jinin menangkis pedang Zabuza dengan kapaknya. 'trank..' begitu juga dengan bunshin yang menyerang disebelah kanan Jinin, tapi Jinin menangkisnya dengan palunya. 'crassh..' tampaknya Zabuza asli berhasil menebas kepala Jinin hingga putus dengan Kubikiribōchō milikny, sehingga Jinin tewas ditempat. Kemudian, bunshin Zabuza berubah menjadi air semua.  
'Seepertinya sudah selesai! Lebih baik, aku segera membantu yang lain'

.  
-CUT-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini**  
**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk keterangan OC dan Haiton itu apa, besok aja waktu dianya bertarung..**  
**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya maupun paman saya.**  
**Warning : NON-BLOOD RELATED INCEST, OC, OOC, TYPO, NGAWUR, PERUBAHAN TIMELINE, DLL.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab Review:  
Q: Adain soft lime dong !  
A: Entaran aja, belum terfikirkan  
Q: akhirnya, menurutku rada beda ama fict yang lain kalau biasanya Naruto dibikin jadi pemaaf atau dark Naruto, di sini jadi... Ah, saya lupa namanya  
A: Emang itu pikiran awal saya, Naruto disini baik tapi pendendam, soal Naruto yang pemaaf sudah ada di fict rinnegan no naruto, yang dark di Hyouton no Naruto, yang pintar tapi kekanak-kanakan di story menma and naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Nami no Kuni,part 4/End

_Masih diwaktu yang sama_  
Naruto, Sai dan Kanade sudah berhasil mengalahkan Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru dengan membuat Jinpanchi dan Kushimaru menjadi patung. Sementara itu, Zabuza sudah berhasil menebas kepala Jinin dengan Kubikiribōchōnya, sedangkan yang lain masih asik bertarung.

* * *

_Kushina vs Ameyuri_  
'trank.. trank..tank..' Terjadi benturan antara kunai Kushina yang sudah diinject dengan cakra angin sehingga menyerupai pedang dengan Kiba milik Ameyuri. Karena mulai bosan dengan permainan seperti ini, Kushina langsung menendang Ameyuri. 'duak..' Ameyuri langsung terpental beberapa meter karena tendangan Kushina.  
"Sepertinya kau mulai serius kali ini! Akai Chishio no Habanero!", Kata Ameyuri.  
"Ckk.. Sepertinya, aku sangat terkanal, bahkan semua ninja Kirigakure tahu julukanku!", Kata Kushina.  
"Tentu saja! Kau adalah sosok panutan semua wanita didunia ini! Tapi maaf, sepertinya kau akan tinggal sejarah kali ini! **Raiton: Raiga**"  
Ameyuri menembakan petir kearah Kushina, tapi Kushina berhasil menghindar dan langsung membuat handseal.  
**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**  
Kushina langsung meniupkan angin kearah Ameyuri, tapi dengan cekatanan Ameyuri menghindar dan langsung mengeluarkan tekniknya lagi.  
**"Raiton: Bakurai"**  
Ameyuri menembakan petir yang lebih besar daripada jutsu sebelumnya. Kushina melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dan membuat jutsu elemen angin lagi.  
**"Fūton: Tatsumaki Toku"**  
Kushina langsung melakukan gerakan berputar dengan sangat cepat seperti tornado dan tornado itu menahan serangan elemen petir Ameyuri. Setelah Kushina selesai berputar, Ameyuri menancapkan pedang kembarnya ditanah dan langsung melakukan jutsu andalannya.  
**"Raiton: Sandāgēto"**  
Dari pedang Ameyuri keluar petir menuju udara sehingga mengakibatkan mendung dan kemudian dari awan mendung tersebut keluar petir raksasa berkekuatan tinggi bersiap menyambar Kushina.

* * *

_Haku and Kakashi vs Kanon_  
Haku, Kakashi dan Kanon sekarang berada diatas air besiap untuk bertarung. Kakashi sudah bersiap dengan sharingannya.  
"Tak kusangka pertarungan para monster seperti kita, akan terjadi!", Kata Kanon.  
"Monster?", Tanya Kakashi bingung.  
"Sepertinya kau belum tahu keadaan para pengguna kekkai genkai di Kirigakure, Kakashi-san!", Jawab Haku.  
"Maksudmu pengguna kekkai genkai di Kirigakure disebut monster, Haku-san?", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Bisa dibilang begitu!", Jawab Haku.  
"Sudah belum perbincangannya?", Kata Kanon mulai bosan.  
Kakashi dan Haku sudah siap dengan posisi bertarung mereka. Kanon melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dan jutsunya.  
**"Haiton: Goryuen no jutsu"**  
Kanon menyemburkan bola asap hitam berbentuk naga kearah Haku dan Kakashi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Haku melihat itu langsung melakukan jutsu es pelindung.  
**"Hyōton: Hyōryūheki"**  
Asap Kanon tertahan oleh tembok es Haku, Kanon melihat itu hanya menyeringai. 'Duar..' tiba-tiba asap buatan Kanon meledak meruntuhkan tembok es Haku dan hampir saja melukai Haku jika Haku tidak menghindar. Sementara disisi lain Kakashi langsung menyerang Kanon dengan elemen petirnya.  
**"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"**  
Kakashi menyerang Kanon dengan teknik petir jarak jauhnya dan hampir mengenai Kanon, andai saja Kanon tidak menghindar.  
"Ckk.. Sepertinya kalian berdua musuh yang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi, aku paling tidak suka buang-buang waktu! Sebaiknya kalian berdua bersiap-siap menerima kematian kalian!", Kata Kanon.  
Kanon lalu bersiap melakukan salah satu jutsu terkuatnya.  
**"Haiton: Kuzuryūen An'naidan no Jutsu"**  
Kanon menembakan sembilan naga asap dari mulutnya kearah Haku dan Kakashi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

_Sementara disisi lain.._  
Team 7 telah berhasil mengalahkan para bandit dengan jutsu-jutsu khas Akademi yang berhasil mereka kuasai dan berhasil melindungi Tazuna dari serangan para bandit.

* * *

_Kembali kepertarungan Kushina dan Ameyuri.._  
Kushina melihat petir itu bersiap menyambarnya langsung membuat jutsu barrier pelindung bagi dirinya.  
**"Kekkai: Kami no Tate"**  
Kushina membuat barrier berwana biru transparan seperti terbuat dari kumpulan cakranya dan 'duar..' terjadi ledakan antara benturan petir Ameyuri dan barrier Kushina. Tapi, Kushina selamat karena barriernya sangat keras. Kushina langsung menghilangkan barrier dan langsung berlari kearah Ameyuri, Ameyuri melihat itu langsung berlari juga dengan pedangnya.  
**"Fūton: Shinkūjin"**  
Kushina meniupkan dua kunainya dengan elemen angin sehingga terlihat seperti pedang dan 'trankk...' mereka berdua mulai beradu hand to hand lagi dan 'duak.. blar..'Kushina menendang Ameyuri secara tiba-tiba dengan kekuatan monster sehingga Ameyuri terpental sangat jauh dan melihat itu Kushina langsung mensumon Fuma Shuriken dan menginjectnya dengan elemen angin dan melemparkannya.  
**"Fūton: Tajuu Fuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**  
Shuriken yang dilempar Kushina berubah menjadi banyak sekali dan menerjang Ameyuri dengan cepat. Disisi lain Ameyuri mencoba menghindar tapi karena banyaknya Fuma Shuriken dan elemen angin yang menambah ketajaman dan kecepatan Fuma Shuriken itu akhirnya dia malah meninggal karena gagal menghindar dari jutsu itu, Ameyuri meninggal dengan tubuh mengenaskan.  
"Sepertinya sudah selesai, ttebane! Sebaiknya, aku segera menemui yang lain saja!", Gumam Kushina.

* * *

_Sementara itu dipertarungan Haku, Kakashi dan Kanon.._  
Haku yang melihat Kanon menggunakan teknik asapnya langsung membuat jutsu pelindung dari elemen esnya.  
**"Hyōton: Hyōryūheki — Renzoku Hensei"**  
Haku membuat dinding es dua belas lapis untuk memblok serangan Kanon. 'Duar..' terjadi ledakan yang disebabkan meledaknya asap buatan Kanon sehingga membuat sepuluh tembok es Haku hancur sehingga tersisa dua tembok es.  
"Bagaimana bisa?", Gumam Kanon kaget karena jutsunya berhasil ditahan.  
Sebelum hilang kagetnya Kakashi sudah berlari padanya dengan dengan jutsu petir ditangannya yang berbunyi seperti kicauan burung.  
**"Chidori"**  
Kakashi langsung bersiap menghantamkan chidorinya pada Kanon. Tapi Kanon menggunakan jutsu pelindung angin untuk menahannya.  
**"Fūton: Kansei"**  
Kanon meniupkan gelombang angin sangat kuat sehingga menahan chidori Kakashi dan menerbangkan Kakashi beberapa meter tapi Kakashi mendarat dengan sempurna. Disisi lain, Haku sudah siap dengan jutsunya.  
**"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu"**  
Dari dalam air keluar naga es berwarna hitam bersiap untuk menerjang kanon, sementara disisi lain Kakashi sudah siap dengan jutsu petirnya.  
**"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"**  
Jutsu petir Kakashi bergabung dengan jutsu es Haku yang akhirnya membentuk jutsu kolaborasi level S, jutsu itu langsung menerjang Kanon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kanon melihat itu langsung membuat jutsu elemen angin pelindungnya lagi.  
**"Fūton: Kansei"**  
Kanon mencoba menghalau jutsu itu dengan jutsu anginnya. 'Duar..' Karena kuatnya jutsu buatan Kakashi dan Haku, Kanon gagal menghalau serangan Kakashi dan Haku, akhirnya Kanon mati karena jutsu itu.  
"Akhirnya selesai juga, ayo kembali menemui yang lain, Kakashi-san!", Ajak Haku.  
Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju tempat Tazuna berada.

* * *

_Setelah kembali berkumpul.._  
Semuanya telah berkumpul mulai dari Kushina, Zabuza, Kakashi, Team 7, Haku dan Tazuna.  
"Sepertinya sudah berakhir!", Kata Tazuna lega.  
Tapi keadaan berubah ketika diseberang sungai muncul seorang bertubuh pendek dan gemuk berserta ratusan bandit bersamanya.  
"Tak kusangka, seorang pimpinan pasukan rebelion dan orang-orang Konoha datang kemari hanya untu membantumu, Tazuna!", Kata Gatou.  
"Siapa orang jelek itu, Tazuna-san?", Tanya Naruko pada Tazuna.  
"Dia adalah Gatou penyebab semua kekacauan ini!", Jawab Tazuna.  
"Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh kalian semua! Lagipula, sepertinya kalian dalam keadaan kurang baik dan lelah karena pertarungan kalian tadi! Baiklah anak-anak serang!", Gatou menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk menyerang Tazuna dan lainnya.  
Tanpa diketahui orang-orang disitu, Kanade dan Sai sudah ada diudara mengendarai burung tinta buatan Sai. Diudara Kanade sudah membuat jutsu tanah miliknya.  
**"Doton: Otoshibuta"**  
Dari atas udara keluarlah patung babi raksasa langsung jatuh menimpa banyak bandit yang ada, sehingga semua yang ada disitu kaget. Kekagetan bertambah ketika mereka semua melihat seluruh warga desa yang dipimpin Naruto dan Inari membawa senjata mulai dari panci, wajan, cangkul, sabit, dan lain-lain datang dengan wajah garang. Para bandit ketakutan melihat itu dan melarikan diri, Gatou juga bersiap melarikan diri tapi Naruto dengan cepat berlari dan menendang Gatou dengan keras sehingga Gatou terlempar, Naruto langsung membuat handseal genjutsu.  
**"Magen: Mizuarashi"**  
Dalam mindscape Gatou, Gatou terombang-ambing di tengah laut yang sedang mengalami badai yang sangat menakutkan. Didunia nyata, Gatou berteriak-teriak ketakutan sedangkan Kushina dan Kakashi sedikit kaget mendengar jutsu yang diucapkan Naruto.  
'Magen: Mizuarashi, bukankah itu genjutsu ciptaan Hokage kedua bagaimana Naruto menguasai genjutsu berbahaya itu!',Batin Kakashi.  
'Apa yang dilakukan Naruto/Onii-chan lakukan! Kenapa Gatou bisa ketakutan seperti itu!', Batin Sakura dan Naruko.  
'Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan menjadi kuat seperti yang dibicarakan Itachi! Sehingga, aku bisa membunuh dan membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi!', Batin Sasuke.  
'Bocah yang menarik!', Batin Zabuza.  
"Naruto..", Gumam Kushina.  
Naruto langsung bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan kearah burung tinta Sai yang sudah mendarat bersama Sai dan Kanade.  
"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto?", Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.  
Naruto mendengar itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh pada Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, Kushina, Tazuna dan Team 7.  
"Aku hanyalah hantu yang lahir karena ketidakadilan dunia jadi kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, urus saja orang bernama Gatou itu dan untuk Zabuza-ojiisan dan Haku-nee lebih kalian ikut Kakashi dan lainnya dulu, karena kami harus cepat-cepat melapor Ero-sennin dulu dan untuk Kushina-san lebih baik kau tidak mendekatiku karena aku bukan anakmu yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, melainkan Uzumaki Naruto, cucu Senju Tsunade!", Kata Naruto.  
"Terserah kau saja, bocah!", Kata Zabuza.  
"Naruto/Onii-san..", Gumam Naruko dan Kushina bersama-sama.  
Naruto dan Team enam akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dan para warga disitu langsung menyet Gatou dan memberikan hukuman sadis, mulai dar dikebiri, diarak keliling kampung secara telanjang, disodomi bersama-sama dan membuatnya menjadi waria. Setelah selesai, Team 7 dan yang lainnya pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha dan jembatan yang dibuat warga Nami no Kuni dinamai jembatan Naruto untuk menghargai jasa-jasa Naruto.

* * *

_Sementara ditempat lain._.  
Terlihat tiga orang yang merupakan musuh utama dalam cerita ini, mereka adalah Zetsu, Obito dan Kabuto sudah selesai  
"Sepertinya anak itu semakin berkembang!", Kata Obito.  
"Sebertinya kau sama saja dengan ular tua sialan itu! Selalu, menunggu mangsa untuk mendekatinya!", Kata Kabuto.  
"Bukankah cara ular adalah cara licik tapi pintar! Lagipula, aku belum ingin melawan sannin lagi dan apalagi semenjak pertempuran melawan Orochimaru untuk membantumu menguasai Otogakure miliknya! Dan jangan bilang dia ular lagipula kau juga ular seperti dirinya!", Jawab Obito.  
"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar atau kumakan kalian hidup-hidup seperti ular tua itu!", Kata Zetsu putih.  
"Benar, lagipula daging kalian enak!", Kata Zetsu Hitam.  
"Tapi siapa sangka, orang yang pertama kali mengetahui tujuanmu hanyalah seorang anak-anak!", Kata Kabuto tiba-tiba.  
"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, lagipula aku sedikit ceroboh saat itu! Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh para anak buahmu (Otogakure) membunuhnya! Lagipula, sebentar lagi ujian Chunin atau setidaknya kau bujuk Uchiha Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan kelompokmu (Otogakure) atau kelompokku (Akatsuki)!", Kata Obito.  
"Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah dia, adik Itachi? Kenapa kau ingin dia bergabung dengan kita?", Tanya Kabuto.  
"Tentu saja, lagipula sepertinya dia sangat iri pada bocah itu!"

-TBC-

* * *

Keterangan OC:  
Nama : Kamiyo Kanon  
Penampilan : bayangin misa amane (death note) tapi rambutnya hitam dan matanya hitam juga..  
Elemen : Api, Angin  
Kekkai Genkai : Ash release/Haiton  
Keterangan kekkai genkai: Pengembangan tingkat tinggi dari jutsu Katon: Haisekishō, seperti Enton/Blaze release yang merupakan pengembangan tingkat tinggi dari Amaterasu.  
Elemen pendukung kekkai genkai : Api saja..

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan mohon maaf sekali kalau pendek dam jelek (nulisnya sambil pusing)..**  
**Sorry, updatenya tidak sesuai waktu yang saya janjikan karena saya malah jatuh sakit..**  
**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**  
**Oh ya, Yang mau nyumbang OC dan konsep ujian chunin bisa PM saya..**  
**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


	9. Side Story

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya maupun paman saya.**

**Warning : NON-BLOOD RELATED INCEST, OC, OOC, TYPO, NGAWUR, PERUBAHAN TIMELINE, DLL.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab Review:

Q: coba kamu ambil dari fic nidaime rikudou sennin chapter 8 s.d 10

A: Untuk cerita kirigakure sendiri adalah masuk petualangan naruto yang menjadi pengembara dan yang bunuh yagura bukan naruto, karena naruto belum terlalu kuat untuk membunuh seorang kage, tapi naruto akan mendapat musuh yang seimbang kekuatannya dengan naruto dan bukan seorang oc..

Q: Tolong lebih cepat keluarkan chapter chapter berikunya?:)

A: Pengennya begitu, tapi tugas kuliah baru numpuk..

Q : Nanti ad ujian Chuninkan? Naruto dan Kanade setingkat apa?

A : ada! Kemungkinan konsepnya agak sedikit berbeda dengan canon, terutama ujian chunnin tes ketiga dan tingkat kekuatan naruto adalah setingkat sizune, sedangkan kanade dan sai adalah setingkat anko..

* * *

_**Side Story: Persiapan Ujian Chunnin.**_

.

_Seminggu setelah misi di Nami no Kuni.._

Naruto kini bersama Haku sedang selesai berlatih jutsu Hyouton, Naruto kini kelihatannya sangat kelelahan dan berkeringat.

"Huhh... Ternyata benar bahwa menggunakan jutsu kekkai genkai dari klan lain sungguh melelahkan!", Keluh Naruto.

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto-kun, lagipula kau seharusnya bersyukur! Kau adalah anak yang istimewa, lagipula hanya 1 dari 100 orang dari non-klan Yuki yang bisa menggunakan Hyouton, bahkan dari klan Yuki yang bisa menggunakan Hyouton hanya 50 dari 100 orang, seperti Mokuton klan Senju hanya 40 dari 100 orang klan Senju yang bisa menggunakannya dan 3 dari 100 orang non-klan Senju yang bisa membangkitkannya, sebegitulah kerumitannya! Sebenarnya, salah satu penghalang kekuatan Hyoutonmu adalah elemen Afftinymu! Memang sih, angin merupakan syarat kekai genkai Hyouton, tapi seharusnya perbandingan Air dan Angin agar sempurna adalah 50:50, tapi itu sangat sulit, aku saja yang dari klan Yuki hanya bisa 56:44! Sedangkan, jika ku perkirakan perbandingan Air dan Anginmu hanya 40:60 dan lebih tinggi anginnya, jadi kelelahan adalah hal biasa, tapi aku iri denganmu yang punya darah Uzumaki, walau kelelahan tapi cepat hilang dalam hal ini!", Jelas Haku panjang lebar.

Lalu, datanglah Kanade dan Sai yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan juga Zabuza yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Ternyata yang disini sudah selesai juga! Sepertinya kalian hebat sekali dapat bertahan dari latihanku dan Haku!", Kata Zabuza.

"Ah, ini sih sudah biasa Oji-san lagipula latihan Ero-sennin dan Obaa-chan lebih ekstrim! Oh, ya Oji-san kalian kembali kapan?", Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin besok pagi aku sudah kembali, lagipula aku adalah pemimpin pasukan Rebelion, jadi aku harus kembali untuk berjuang lagi untuk berjuang bersama rekan-rekanku! Tapi, kalau Haku sepertinya masih ingin tinggal disini!", Jelas Zabuza.

"Eh, Haku-nee masih ingin disini! Memangnya ada apa? Lalu, kapan Haku-nee kembali ke Kirigakure?", Tanya Kanade.

"Sepertinya aku kembali ke Kirigakure bersama kalian, Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama, lagipula aku dengar kalian akan ke Kirigakure setelah final Ujian Chunnin selesai, jadi aku putuskan bahwa aku pulang ke Kirigakure bersama kalian, lagipula aku ingin mengawasi keseriusan ketiga adikku mengikuti Ujian itu!", Kata Haku.

Lalu, datanglah Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade menuju pada mereka berlima.

"Sepertinya, ini adalah barang-barang yang kau butuhkan, Zabuza! Mudah-mudahan berguna bagi kelompokmu!", Kata Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan gulungan pada Zabuza.

"Terimakasih Jiraiya-sama!", Kata Zabuza.

"Sudah seharusnya, kita saling membantu! Dan tolong panggil aku Jiraiya atau Sensei saja, aku agak risih dengan panggilan Jiraiya-sama!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Terimakasih, Sensei!"

Sementara itu, disisi lain Naruto, Kanade, Sai dan Tsunade. Terlihat Tsunade sedang berbicara sesuatu.

"Kalian sudah didaftarkan si mesum itu dalam Ujian Chunnin minggu depan, aku harap kalian mengincar posisi teratas, karena kalau tidak kalian akan menanggung akibatnya karena membuatku kalah taruhan pada para tetua itu!", Kata Tsunade yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto dan Kanade merinding.

'Sialan, Obaa-chan, memangnya kami apa? Kami dibuat taruhan, memangnya kami ayam (baca: sabung ayam)!', Batin Naruto.

'Sepertinya, kami sial lagi dan akan kalah dengan memalukan karena taruhan bodohmu, Obaa-chan! Lagipula tiap kau taruhan, kau selalu kalah, mungkin kesialanmu akan merembet kediri kami juga!', Batin Kanade.

"Wahh, sepertinya Naruto-san dan Kanade-san mengalami kesialan dan menjadi cucu Tsunade-sama sepertinya agak susah, ya? Dijadikan barang taruhan!", Kata Sai dengan mulut yang sepertinya tidak bisa diatur dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang memuakan, sehingga membuat Naruto agak geram dan ingin menyumpalnya dengan balok es.

"Kau juga, Sai! Lagipula, kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri! Kuharap kau juga serius, seperti saudaramu yang lain!", Kata Tsunade dengan penuh kasih sayang tapi menakutkan.

Sementara, Sai sekarang malah menjadi merinding dan Naruto dan Kanade gantian yang cengar-cengir.

"Oh ya Sai, sepertinya Danzou mencarimu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu sendiri!", Kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu!"

Sai akhirnya meninggalkan teman-temannya dan pergi menuju Danzo, demi misinya,

* * *

_Bersama Team 7.._

Team 7 kini sedang berada di Training Ground 7 untuk bersantai bagi Naruko dan Sakura dan berlatih bagi Sasuke, lalu datanglah Kushina bersama Kakashi.

"Eh, Kaa-san katanya mau berlatih! Kenapa kau mengajak Kakashi-nii?", Tanya Naruko.

"Oh, aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kalian bertiga sudah kudaftarkan dalam ujian chunnin yang akan diadakan minggu depan!", Kata Kushina.

"Woow, aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menjadi chunnin! Terus menjadi Jounin dan mempunyai murid yang imut-imut!", Kata Sakura dengan ceria.

"Lalu, kenapa dia ada disini, padahal hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannnya?", Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Kakashi.

"Oh, aku disini, hanya akan menjelaskan tentang perubahan cakra kalian dan tentu saja mengajarimu meningkatkan kekuatan sharingan!", Kata Kakashi.

"Cihh... Diajari sharingan oleh non-Uchiha sepertimu!", Gumam Sasuke yang ternyata didengar oleh Kushina.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Sasuke-chan! Lagipula, maksud Kakashi kan baik!", Kata Kushina menasehati Sasuke.

Akhirnya Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantongnya dan langsung menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah kertas khusus yang dibuat khusus untuk bisa menyesuaikan dengan jenis cakra kita, jika jenis cakra kita adalah angin maka kertas akan terbelah jadi dua, jika cakra kita adalah tanah maka kertas akan melapuk, jika air maka akan basah, jika petir maka kertas akan basah dan terakhir jika cakra kita adalah api maka kertas akan terbakar! Mari sedikit aku contohi!", Jelas Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung berkonsentrasi dan memegang kertas itu, kertaspun langsung sedikit terbakar, kemudian basah, lalu sedikit melapuk dan akhirnya mengkerut. Naruko dan Sakura hanya terkagum-kagum dan Sasuke terlihat berkonsentrasi melihat penjelasan Kakashi dengan ekspresi collnya.

"Ini menunjukan bahwa elemen milikku adalah api, air, tanah dan petir, mungkin paling banyak diantara orang Konoha lainnya, tapi bukan berarti aku paling kuat, jumlah elemen bukan penentu tinggi kekuatan kita, lagipula Hokage kedua walaupun hanya punya elemen air tapi dia diakui seluruh dunia! mungkin Kushina-nee mau menunjukan elemen miliknya juga!", Kata Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas baru kepada Kushina.

Kushina juga melakukan hal yang dilakukan Kakashi tadi, lalu kertas yang dipegang Kushina langsung terbelah menjadi dua dan menjadi basah.

"Elemen yang dimiliki Kushina-nee adalah angin dan air, mungkin elemen angin sedikit istimewa diKonoha karena hanya sedikit yang mempunyainya kalau tidak salah hanya Hokage-sama dan sebagian kecil anggota klan Sarutobi yang memilikinya dan sebagian besar anggota klan Uzumaki, tapi di Sunagakure elemen ini adalah hal yang biasa dimiliki para warganya! Ambil kertas ini dan lakukan seperti yang kami lakukan tadi!", Jelas Kakashi.

Lalu, Team 7 melakukan seperti apa yang Kakashi tunjukan tadi. Mulai, dari Sasuke yang kertasnya mengkerut dan terbakar, Sakura yang kertasnya basah lalu melapuk dan Naruko kertasnya terbelah menjadi dua dan terbakar.

"Baiklah, elemen yang kalian miliki adalah Sasuke milikmu adalah api dan petir, Sakura milikmu adalah tanah dan air persis seperti Hokage pertama dan Naruko elemen dasarmu adalah api dan angin, cukup bagus kalian mempunyai elemen masing-masing dua! Jadi, setelah ini Sasuke kau akan belajar denganku tentang elemen petir, akan kuajari kau salah satu jutsu andalanku yaitu Chidori dan Untuk Sakura dan Naruko, kalian akan belajar tentang jutsu medis kepada Kushina-nee dan taijutsu karena dia ahlinya dan mungkin kalian akan diajarkan tentang elemen air dan angin oleh dirinya, kalau sempat aku juga akan mengajarkan elemen tanah dan api pada kalian!", Kata Kakashi.

Akhirnya Team 7 berlatih dengan senseinya masing-masing demi persiapan menuju ujian chunnin.

* * *

_Sementara itu bersama kelompok lain.._

Semua Team terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, mulai dari Team 10 dan Asuma yang kini sedang berlatih dengan formasi barunya. Team 8 dan Kurenai yang sedang terlihat sibuk berlatih mulai dari Hinata yang berlatih taijutsu khas klannya, Kiba yang sibuk berlatih bersama Akamaru dan Shino yang sedang menghitung jumlah serangganya yang sebenarnya tidak penting, salah satu Team angkatan diatas Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berlatih secara ekstrim dengan sensei mereka yaitu Monster hijau agung Konoha. Sementara, jauh di Sunagakure tiga orang juga sedang berlatih bersama ayah mereka.

* * *

_Kembali kepada Sai.._

Sai kini berada dimarkas Root dan langsung bertemu dengan Danzou.

"Sai bagaimana laporan tentang Uzumaki Naruto? Apakah dia membenci desa ini?", Tanya Danzou.

"Dia tidak membenci desa ini, Danzou-sama, bahkan dia mencintai desa ini! Mungkin, dia hanya terlihat membenci Kushina-san dan Hokage-sama!", Jawab Sai.

"Lalu, apakah dia tertarik masuk dalam organisasi kita?", Tanya Danzou lagi.

"Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik, Danzou-sama! Tapi, walaupun begitu dia dan Jiraiya-sensei sudah setuju bekerja sama dengan kita, demi melindungi Konoha, baik dari luar maupun dalam!", Jawab Sai.

'Uzumaki Naruto, anak yang menarik! Andai saja, dulu dia lebih memilih aku daripada Tsunade yang mengasuhnya, mungkin dia sudah menjadi ketua Anbu-Root dan menjadi senjata terkuat yang pernah diciptakan Konoha dan mungkin dia juga bisa meneruskan impianku untuk menjadi Hokage!', Batin Danzou.

"Oh ya, sampaikan pada Jiraiya dan kelompokmu agar waspada, karena akhir-akhir ini Sunagakure seolah melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakagan terhadap Aliansi Konoha-Suna! Aku curiga mereka akan menyerang kita pada saat ujian chunnin dan jangan sampai hal ini terdengar orang lain, baik itu Hokage dan anak buahnya, karena ini belum waktunya, aku takut akan terjadi kehebohan! Dan awasi Uchiha Sasuke karena semenjak pulang dari misi kalian di Nami no Kuni kelihatannya dia terlihat aneh dan bunuh dia jika dia melakukan pengkhianatan pada Konoha dan lakukan ini ATAS NAMA KONOHA!"

* * *

_Sementara itu bersama tokoh-tokoh Antagonis.._

Disebuah tempat terlihat dua orang yang terlihat, membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka adalah orang bertobeng spiral dan manusia ular berkacamata.

"Kabuto, aku dengar Sunagakure akan melakukan penyerangan pada Konoha, apakah kau dan Otogakure akan bekerja sama dengan salah satu pihak untuk memperparah suasana?", Tanya si muka spiral.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula sepertinya kekuatanku belum sempurna untuk menghancurkan kedua negara tersebut, lagipula aku tak seperti ular tua bodoh itu yang suka melakukan sesuatu tanpa perhitungan, lagipula dulu aku kwalahan melawan ular tua itu dan tentunya aku belum ingin mati dengan langsung menyerang Konoha yang memiliki dua orang yang sekuat Orochimaru, lagipula target kita hanya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua kelompokku sanggup mengatasi merea!", Kata Kabuto.

"Apakah salah satu yang kau maksud adalah Team Guren?", Tanya Obito.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan menyuruh Team terbaik buatanku masuk dalam masalah sepele ini!", Kata Kabuto.

"Lalu siapa?", Tanya Kabuto.

"Pertama, Team Kimimaro sebagai Jouninnya dan memiliki anggota Abumi Zaku, Dosu danTsuci Kin dan satunya adalah team Tayuya yang memiliki anggota seorang Uzumaki, seorang Hozuki dan seorang anak yang mampu menyerap energi natural!", Kata Kabuto.

"Cihh.. Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka berdua!"

-TBC-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini (maaf jika hanya splointer, soalnya ide belum muncul karena kebanyakan tugas kampus dan maaf kalo pendek)**

**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk Kanade lebih baik kekkai genkainya crystal aja tapi punya sage mode siput, atau punya crystal dan lava tapi gak punya sage mode?**

**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


End file.
